


Canis Lupus

by TheDarkSynfulLegend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSynfulLegend/pseuds/TheDarkSynfulLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been working on becoming an animagus to spend the full moons with Remus now that Sirius is gone. Unfortunately he becomes stuck in his animal form and no one knows what has become of the young wizard. Fortunately, one Severus Snape comes across Harry and decides to adopt the stray. Harry sees a completely new side of his most hated Potions Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me but the wonderful J.K. Rowling and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 
> 
> One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com
> 
> Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, my betas the CelticMuse and Darkwatch, and most of all to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.
> 
> Warnings: Action Adventure, Angst, First Time, Romance, Slash  
> Timeline: Set after Book Five: Order of the Phoenix. Canon until then.
> 
>  _Italics_ – thoughts.  
>  _. . . italics_ – flashback  
>  _ **. . . Bold italics**_ – dream/fantasy sequence  
>  **Bold Text** \- Journal or Paragraph entry.

## Prologue – Transformation

 

This holiday was no better than any of his previous ones since his parents had died. Dumbledore had informed his guardians that his Godfather, Sirius Black, was dead and their fear of Sirius had been all that Harry had to hold over their heads and be treated a little better than the previous years. He had walked out of the reading of Sirius' will and destroyed the Headmaster's office, as the loss of his Godfather had hit him hard. He barely had anything to hold of his parents, and to have had one more thing taken from him was unbearable. His relatives had piled on the chores, and presently it was the night before his birthday. Harry Potter was sitting quietly in his room, at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey; his emerald orbs glancing ever so often, at the clock that sat upon a tottery desk. The desk had been a throw away that his Aunt Petunia had rescued from someone else's junk pile and the clock had been his cousin's until he'd broken the alarm. The digital numbers of the clock blinked 11:30 p.m. as Harry watched. It had been his ritual that each year he would stay up until midnight on the night of his birth, and celebrate in his own way since his relatives never did.

Turning his head, he stared out the window at a luminous crescent moon that hung in an inky sky, obscured every so often by clouds. There were a few books scattered around him; one was his personal journal that Hermione had given him a few years ago on his birthday. Harry spent time writing in it every night and had written down so many things that he had never told anyone, his hopes, dreams and a few more tidbits which he hoped never got out. Reaching over, Harry picked up a book and started to read a passage that he had read a few times before. The passage he was reading at the moment meant the world to him, for it meant that if he did it correctly, he would be able to spend a few days a month with Remus Lupin. Verdant eyes scanned the page once more, as he read quietly to himself; “to become an animagus is the hardest of all transfigurations. It is strength of will and strength of heart that will allow the transformation to take place. The best way to try this is to be alone in a room where you will have no interruptions. If and when you transform, remember one thing. You do not choose the animal, the animal will choose you. It will adapt to your personality and play to your strengths.” 

Harry slipped off the bed then, his relatives were still keeping his trunk locked away downstairs in the cupboard where he had slept for eleven years. He opened his rucksack peeking inside he made sure that everything that was special to him was still there. The photo album that had the only pictures of his parents, though he had added to the album over the years of himself and his friends. He crawled under his bed and pried up the loose floorboard, placing the book on animagi within, only to tuck his journal into the battered rucksack. Closing both up, he tucked the backpack into the corner of his bedroom. He changed into his pajamas that consisted of threadbare cotton plaid pants in black and white, and a overly large gray t-shirt that had once belonged to Dudley. Glancing at the clock again the time was 11:59 and Harry smiled to himself, he was ready to try. _To find your inner animal, you must concentrate on finding it in your soul._ His mind supplied, as he slipped into the lotus position and closed his eyes in the center of his bedroom.

_**. . . The forest that came into view was vast and nothing like the Forbidden Forest that was outside of Hogwarts. A dense fog covered the ground as padded paws made their way silently through the trees, heading towards the one who called to them, called by some unknown power. The animals came to a stop in a clearing, lifting heads and sniffing the currents of air as a figure started to approach coming slowly into focus . . .** _

Vernon Dursley had finished watching the telly for the evening and wandered up the stairs. _That ruddy boy didn't finish his chores...and it's his fault that I got demoted at work._ Vernon thought as he rubbed the crotch of his pants. Unlocking the door to Harry's room, Vernon stepped through only to see Harry twitch as he was deep in his meditations and didn't even hear the door opening. “What are you doing boy?!” Came the deep snarl that was laced with hatred. When there was no answer, he approached the young wizard whose magic was almost tangible around him.

_**. . . The animals that were approaching snarled sensing danger, and quickly looked around for the source but found nothing. The young man that was before them seemed to jerk in reaction to something. And that was all the animals needed as with a powerful howl, sprang forwards and threw themselves at the image of the young man dressed in pajamas that had appeared before them . . .** _

Vernon grasped Harry by the arm and threw him bodily into a wall. The magic that Harry had been channeling burst forth, and in the wake of the bright flash of light lay a copper and white Siberian Husky where Harry had fallen. Vernon sputtered as the vein in his forehead began to throb visibly. “I'll not have this rubbish in my house boy!” His shouts reverberated in Harry's now sensitive ears, even as he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and dragged out of his bedroom door and down the hall towards the stairs.

Harry struggled, yelping in pain as he was dragged bodily down the flight of stairs, his head bumping on each step though for the life of him he could not figure out why the bloody hell his legs weren't working and a strange sense of vertigo had washed over him. His paws scrabbled for some sort of purchase and a deep snarl left his lupine lips. Vernon grunted, yanking the front door open as he turned, kicking Harry sharply in his ribs and eliciting a yelp of pain. 

“Shut up you stupid mongrel!” He hissed viciously as another well placed kick sent Harry flying onto the front walk of the house. “And good riddance, don't even think of coming back here with your freaky ways!” He finished, slamming the door behind him. _Now, to rid myself of that ruddy owl..._ But when Vernon got upstairs, and went into Harry's room there was no sign of Hedwig and the window was wide open. “Bloody bird!” he snarled before closing the window and locking it firmly.

_What the..._ Harry thought to himself as he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. Strangely enough, his vision was sharper now than ever before, even though everything was in shades of grey. There were things moving in the shadows around him, and Harry blinked. _It worked, but what the hell am I?_ Harry continued his train of thought as he struggled to his oversized paws. _Paws?!_ Came the errant question through his mind. He made his way cautiously to a puddle of water that had come from the afternoon thunderstorm and had yet to dry up. Reluctantly, the Boy-Who-Lived glanced downwards into it and what he saw made him blink.

He was a husky, or what appeared to be a husky, large almond shaped ice blue eyes sat amidst a mix of coppery red and white fur. His ears were pointed straight up, though they twitched every so often, hearing something in the shadows. Lifting a paw, Harry realized it was large, almost too large for your standard dog, though he had no idea what that meant or even entailed. But those mystical cerulean orbs shone with intelligence, and without another thought, Harry promptly fainted.

Harry woke a few hours later to the soft sounds of rain as drops fell upon his fur, and rising shakily to his paws he shook himself out, glancing this way and that for somewhere to sleep. Somewhere warm that wasn't a cupboard beneath some staircase. If he was careful he might be able to crawl on his belly under Uncle Vernon's car, but what was to stop the man from running him over when he left for work in the morning? _Well, that idea is out._ Harry thought to himself before remembering the tunnel that he had used the past year to escape from Dementors with his cousin Dudley. Stealthily he made his way to the tunnel, his head tilting curiously to the side, as he sniffed the air currents. There was no one in the tunnel which suited him just fine, and as he made his way inside he noticed new graffiti had been put up, but he ignored it as he lay down and curled into a ball, though for some reason it hurt to breathe in this position and opted to stretch out on his side instead. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to return to the safety of slumber.

The next few days were enlightening for Harry as he maneuvered his way through the neighborhood digging for scraps in the rubbish bins. He used his powerful sense of smell to discover what people had made and only went to houses that had prepared beef of some sort, ignoring those houses that prepared chicken or fish. _Mmm, beef wellington, much better than the scraps I was used to eating when I was at home. Though I don't have a home to go back to anymore._ Harry thought as he gazed almost longingly at number Four Privet Drive. He had made his home in the tunnel for the moment, managing to scavenge a blanket that somebody had thrown out to sleep on and it seemed the safest place to be for now.

However, Harry found that he was stuck in this form as he tried, night after night, to change back to his human form and he couldn't figure out why. He stayed out of sight and only ventured out after night had fallen to scavenge for food, knowing it would do no good if he was seen by someone, for they would alert Animal Control and that would be the end of him. _Voldemort may not even have the chance to kill me if they catch me. The muggles can do it for him, if I get caught._ Sighing to himself as he resolved in his mind to try again tomorrow to change back, as he fell asleep Harry wondered if his life could get any stranger.

~*~


	2. Here I Am

## Chapter One – Here I Am

 

The portraits gossiped, as Severus Snape strode determinedly through the hallways of Hogwarts School, his black robes billowing behind him like angry storm clouds. He had been ensconced within his private lab working on potions that Poppy would need for the upcoming term and currently they were under stasis spells so that they did not advance without his presence. _What could he possibly want now. He knows that I'm busy during the summer holiday._ When he reached the gargoyle that stood guard before Dumbledore's office, he ground out the password then proceeded up the winding staircase that was revealed and knocked on the Headmaster's door. “You sent for me, Headmaster?” He inquired, his voice cool even as he observed all the knick-knacks in the office with a raised ebony brow.

Dumbledore nodded and popped a lemon drop into his mouth, tucking it into his right cheek, “Severus, come in dear boy. I know that you are terribly busy, but I need to know if Voldemort has any idea of the boy's whereabouts.” He said, gesturing for Severus to seat himself. “Ah, how remiss of me, tea? Biscuit?” 

“No, thank you, Headmaster.” he replied though he did sit in one of the chairs that Dumbledore had in his office. “The Dark Lord has no idea where he is, and is just as mystified as we are. The insufferable brat has a penchant for getting into trouble and this is no different.” He said, rubbing his left arm absentmindedly.

“Severus, I think you should pay a visit to Harry's home on Privet Drive...” Albus started as Severus' lips curled into a sneer, “Now, I know you and Mr. Potter don't see eye to eye, and that you don't get along with the boy, but this is a matter of his security.” He continued, watching Severus' face as it contorted into several different expressions.

Severus Snape, potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School, was livid; he did not have time to go checking up on his most hated student, though that honor did vacillate between Harry and Neville Longbottom. “He is probably off with Mr. Weasley, and I am not going to run around after a teenage boy who cannot stay where he is told to stay, Headmaster.” Severus retorted, his mouth curving into a scowl.

Albus removed his half-moon spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the oncoming headache that was forming behind his temples. “Severus, I would feel better if you were to check on him.” Albus Dumbledore told no one that the blood wards that surrounded Privet Drive had faltered; they were still standing but something was wrong at that house.

Severus rolled his dark eyes and then glared at the older wizard. “Why me, Albus? I have potions that need my attention that I must finish before the start of term.” He said before he noticed that there was no distinctive twinkle in Albus' eye. With a deep sigh, Severus made his decision. “Fine. I will go but if I find that idiotic Gryffindor, the Dark Lord may not have to kill him.” Severus snapped as Albus smiled, and waved him off. _For I may, if he has done something stupid._ He thought to himself as he turned, with a swirling of his robes.

As he made his way back through the quiet halls of Hogwarts, his shoes clicking on the stone walkway he never noticed that the portraits were watching his every move. He approached his quarters, burning lamps on the wall flickered, casting soft light amidst the shadows. “Deliverance.” he whispered, as the door clicked and opened to admit him. Removing his outer robes, Severus tossed them over a nearby wing-backed chair and headed for his bedroom. Once there he made his way to the large armoire and changed his clothes. Heading to his personal lab, he tucked a few potions into a bag, just in case. As a potions master, he never went without a few on his person. When he was finished, he went into his sitting room to the fireplace. Reaching into a flower pot that was filled with what appeared to be ash, he took out a handful and tossed it into the hearth, “Arabella Figg's house.” Then dropping to one knee, he shoved his head into the green flickering flames, ensuring that she would see him.

~*~

Seated in her favorite chair, Arabella Figg was stroking her cat Mr. Tibbles, behind his ears, who lay in her lap purring lazily. When green flames erupted in her fireplace she wondered who from the Order of the Phoenix was contacting her. She had been ordered by Dumbledore to watch over Harry Potter, who was only two streets away on Privet Drive, and she constantly went for walks to see where he was and what was going on. “Professor Snape!” She exclaimed, glancing at his head in the fire. “Is something wrong?”

“I am in need of your floo for a few moments, might I come through?”

“Of course, Severus.” She replied, shooing Mr. Tibbles off her lap as she rose to greet her guest. The flames flared high and Severus stepped through, looking as ominous as ever, “Would you care for some tea?” She inquired.

Severus shook his head as he brushed off his clothes. “No, thank you, Arabella. I came to check on Mr. Potter.”

She nodded, “I make it a habit to walk by there every day, on my rounds, and I have to tell you Severus, I haven't seen him in a few days.”

“Did you see him leave? Did the Knight Bus come by?” Severus queried as he tried to piece together the puzzle that was Harry Potter's disappearance. 

“No, Severus, I would have alerted the Order if I had.” She replied, “Though, Mr. Dursley has been known to not let Harry out for days at a time, that doesn't mean I don't worry.”

Severus nodded, “I have to ascertain his whereabouts, I will return to use your floo again if that is agreeable.” Severus stated in a questioning tone. Making a noise of agreement, she showed him to the door, concern clear on her face as she watched him walk down the path. Upon leaving Arabella's house, Severus wandered down towards Privet Drive while thoughts ran like lightning through his mind. _Not let Potter out for days at a time?_ He wandered down the line of houses that all looked remarkably similar in design. _How do muggles live so bunched together? I will never understand that._ He thought as he reached Number Four. There was nothing outside, no car in the driveway and he paused for a moment to see if he could sense anything out of the ordinary, everything seemed perfectly normal. _Mr. Dursley must be at work._ Severus went up to the door and knocked sharply on it.

“Just a moment!” Came the voice from inside. Moment's later, the door opened and Petunia Dursley stood there. “How can I help you?” She asked, while clutching the neckline of her dress taking in the dark figure in her doorway. His hair was long, hanging in his eyes which were black as pitch. There was something familiar about him as her eyes scanned the rest of him. A crisp white button down shirt was tucked into black slacks and he wore a fetching black jacket over it. He didn't seem like a police officer, but one never knew. 

“Where is your nephew?” Severus asked sharply, his voice the one that he used on students that garnered their full attention and he noticed she paled ever so slightly. 

“Gone. And good riddance to the freak.” she snapped, before closing the door sharply in Severus' face.

As the door slammed shut in his face, Severus' upper lip curled into a snarl and, not even bothering to pull his wand, cast a wand-less alohamora at the door watching in silent glee as it opened under his command. “That was rude, Petunia. I thought you would have had been taught better manners, being Lily's sister and all.” He remarked, walking through the door with an almost predatory lope.

“YOU!” Petunia screeched, “Get out you abnormality! I will not have you in my home.” 

Severus ignored her and looked around, into the garishly decorated living room where there were pictures hanging on the walls and perched in frames on a few scattered tables. As his onyx eyes inspected them, he saw none of Harry but plenty of others which he assumed were of family. “No pictures of Harry, Petunia?” He inquired, “Where is he?” When she refused to answer, Severus began to look around more, searching for the elusive teenager. It was only when he started up the stairs to the second floor that Petunia let out a squeak and ran to block his way.

“Get out of my house.” She hissed at him. “I know all about you and your freaky ways. And I remember you now, from when I was a child. It's bad enough my nephew is like his mother, a freak! I didn't want him in my house, I never did! Vernon and I swore that when we took him in we would stamp that nonsense out of him!” She continued to rant, as Severus glanced over her shoulder at a door that had more locks on it than a Gringotts vault, he also noticed that a crudely made flap was in the bottom of the doorway.

Severus Snape had seen and heard quite enough out of Petunia, so he drew his wand and pointed it at her throat. “Silencio.” He calmly intoned. Petunia realized she couldn't utter a single syllable and started clawing at her throat. He pushed past her and entered the room that obviously belonged to Harry. The room was empty save for a few books scattered about and a battered rucksack in the corner which Severus realized was the one the teenager carried at Hogwarts. A cot was pushed against a wall and covered in a threadbare blanket. The desk seemed serviceable but what astonished him was there were no pictures on the walls, nothing to indicate a wizard lived inside. He spotted Harry's owl's cage but the bird wasn't present nor was Harry's trunk. “Where are the rest of his things? His owl perhaps?”

Petunia whimpered a few times as she pointed downstairs frantically with her finger, continuing to try and make her voice work. “Oh, for Merlin's sake!” He snarled, as he turned and stared at her from where he stood in the center of what was Harry Potter's bedroom. “Accio Harry Potter's trunk.” he said, flicking his wand. There was a mighty crash from downstairs and while Petunia let out a soundless shriek; she darted quickly out of the way. Shrinking Harry's trunk, the rucksack and Hedwig's cage, he pocketed the items before striding downstairs to investigate the sound of the crash. When he got to the foot of the stairs he turned and walked to the broken door but what he saw inside made him swallow a few times.

Harry's trunk had smashed a doorway to a small cupboard beneath the staircase. When the stoic man peered inside, he saw that there was a light bulb hanging on a chain over a filthy mattress, several muggle books, broken toys and one appeared to be a knight on horseback with a broken foreleg. On the wall, scribbled in what appeared to be crayon were the words: Harry Potter. Eyes flashing, Severus turned and sent his most deadly glare at Petunia. “Finite Incantatem.” He hissed, lifting the spell and it was taking all he had not to hex the woman into oblivion. “Explain yourself!” 

Petunia tilted her head, “He was a freak!” her voice was still edged with anger and hatred, but started to soften. “I gave him a room...”

“A cupboard under the stairs is not a room, Petunia.”

“I gave him food off my table, food that my Dudley couldn't eat because it was going down his ungrateful throat.” She tried.

“Enough to keep a gnat alive, perhaps!” Snape countered. “This is how you treated your nephew? You kept your sister's _child_ in a cupboard?!” He held up his hand to silence whatever rant was about to leave her lips. _No wonder he never wanted to come back here over the summer._ He thought to himself as he remembered numerous occasions he had overheard the young man asking Minerva to stay at Hogwarts or even go to the Burrow for the summer holidays. “You did a grave disservice to your nephew, Petunia. Your sister would have been ashamed of you.”

She lifted her head higher and looked up at him over her nose, “I don't care. He was just as strange and abnormal as she was. My husband and I dealt with him!” 

Severus snorted, as he headed for the door. He sent her another glare over his shoulder, “Where did he go, Petunia?” He asked but when the horse faced woman refused to respond he continued on his way.

Petunia watched him walk away and when he was a few steps off the porch she hissed at him, “I wash my hands of that ungrateful boy.” She finished, slamming the door.

Severus felt a tingle of magic and knew that something else had just happened but it would have to wait until he returned to Hogwarts to figure out what it was and as he strode back towards Arabella Figg's house, he thought to himself, _He won't be coming back here, ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it._

~*~

He padded through streets which were not far from his old home, and saw someone leaving Number Four. He blinked with astonishment as he recognized the man. _Snape? What's he doing here? Wait...maybe he can fix me!_ Harry thought excitedly as he ran towards the Potion's Master. Severus was moving quickly back to Arabella's house, determination in his stride. Harry ran faster, his powerful legs eating up the distance as he crossed the street without pausing. He never heard nor saw the car that came out of nowhere like a bat out of hell. A yelp left his muzzle as he suddenly went flying through the air and landed in an undignified heap on the grass.

Severus turned having heard a loud yelp of pain, watching in horror as the dog that had been crossing the street was clipped by an oncoming car and sent flying. The car didn't even stop and kept going as though it didn't realize that anything had happened and Severus moved silently towards the injured animal. He'd always had a fondness for dogs, except that monstrous beast Fluffy that Hagrid had kept at the school for a year, even though he never would have admitted it. Harry's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and glanced up at Severus, whining in the back of his throat. “Stay still.” Snape said to him, moving a hand carefully through the coppery fur. At one point of contact, Harry's back leg twitched. “Where is your owner, boy?” He queried, rubbing the space between Harry's eyes with his thumb making him whimper softly. “Well, lets see.”

 _Merlin, he's so gentle. What is he searching for I wonder?_ Harry thought to himself as he felt Snape's fingers in his fur, parting it around the throat as though looking for something.

“No collar. No tag.” Severus said softly as he stroked the fur lazily with his fingertips. “Well, you are certainly not what I expected to find today, but I cannot leave you here.” He finished speaking with a shake of his head and with a tenderness that Harry had never seen or expected picked up the large dog, one arm under his forelegs, the other supporting his hind legs.

Harry let out a surprised whurf as he was lifted but settled quietly into Snape's arms. _Well, this is interesting._ He thought as they approached Arabella Figg's house. He had always hated coming here until he discovered that she was part of the Order of the Phoenix and sent by Dumbledore to keep and eye on him all those years. _But she never told the Headmaster that I was being neglected...did she?_ He thought, the door opened before they arrived and the look in the squib's eyes was filled with shock.

“Severus, where did you find him? I haven't seen him before.”

“He was struck by a vehicle which then drove off.” Severus muttered as he shifted Harry in his arms.

“Perhaps you should take him to the vet and get him examined.” 

“What, pray-tell is a vet?”

“A veterinarian. They take care of animals here in the muggle world.” Arabella replied as she gazed at the dog in Severus' arms.

Severus made his way into the living room and sighed, “Then I suppose that is what I shall have to endeavor to do next. Where would I find one?” He queried.

“Here, let me make a comfortable place for him...” Arabella said with a smile as she pulled a blanket from a nearby closet and set it down before the fireplace watching as Severus gently placed Harry down on it. Arabella then watched the stoic man quietly sitting next to the handsome animal and stroking one of the large ears.

 _Oh Merlin! A little to the left!_ Harry thought as he tilted his head a bit to get the scratches exactly where he wanted them. _Yup! Right there!_ Severus chuckled as he continued to rub the ear with his fingers, watching as Arabella puttered about making a phone call.

Both dog and man ignored her as she had a brief conversation with someone on the other end of the line, content with where they were for the moment. “They said to bring him straight over, Severus. It only a block or so down the road. We can walk it quickly. I take Mr. Tibbles there; it's a lovely place.” Arabella said, as she closed the book and glanced over at the Professor and Man's Best Friend.

“That would be fine.” Severus replied, glancing down at the dog that was looking up at him with pale blue eyes the color of ice. “And you, I suppose....are stuck with me.” Harry looked up at his Potion's Professor and licked his hand slightly, indicating that he didn't mind in the slightest.

~*~


	3. Trips and Treats

## Chapter Two – Trips and Treats

 

The trip to Soft Paws Veterinary Clinic didn't take very long, even though the dog whined and finally dug in his paws not wanting to move any further. “Come now, I do not have time for this.” Severus said sharply as Harry dug in his paws, his upper lip curling into a snarl. This was SO not the place Harry wanted to be. Severus tried to grasp Harry by the scruff of his neck, and Harry howled in response as they both struggled for dominance. Harry by sitting down and pulling against the day-glo leash and Severus by alternatingly tugging on the leash and trying to push the stubborn dog's rear end through the door. Somewhere, Arabella had found an old threadbare collar and a matching leash in all possible shades of pink! “Come now, if you behave, I shall get you a treat. Perhaps a new collar that isn't that hideous color.” Severus said, his voice dropping to conspiratorial tones. Harry was bewildered by the conspiratorial tone and intrigued by this unexpected side to his former adversary. Quieting down, he allowed himself to be escorted inside the veterinary office past Arabella, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing at the spectacle the other two had made.

The building itself seemed very small, and the front door was painted a warm shade of red. The sign on the front door had the name of the clinic along with the hours of operation. Arabella opened the interior door and ushered Severus and Harry inside. Harry paused in the doorway, glancing around warily. It seemed cozy without being overly fancy to make people or their animals uncomfortable. Posters of cats and dogs covered the walls and wooden benches were set up for people to sit. There was a small window with a sliding glass partition that separated the secretary from the main room, and the only other door had a sign that read: Keep Closed.

Harry whined up at Severus as he passed the pink leash to Arabella who had seated herself on a bench and picked up one of the magazines before flipping through it. Harry watched then while Severus walked to the window and rapped on it with his knuckles. The glass slid aside and a balding man sat there, his beady eyes staring at Severus, “How can I help you?”

“I have a dog that needs an examination.” 

The man stuck his head out of the window and took a look over at Harry, “He been here before?” he asked, pulling back into his cubicle.

“No.”

The man snorted and rummaged around as he brought forth a clipboard and stuck a form on it, before thrusting it towards Severus through the partition. “Fill this out and hand it back.” the man, who Severus was keen to notice looked like a cross between Argus Filch and Peter Pettigrew, then slid the glass partition shut with a snick.

Taking the clipboard, Severus sat on a bench while Harry padded over, his nails clicking on the floor as he looked up at his Professor. “This questionnaire is redundant.” He grumbled, as he was filling it out. For his address, and telephone number he discreetly asked Arabella if he could use hers. Upon her nod, he finished filling it out and ruffled the fur on Harry's head before walking over to hand it back. “I have filled out this form.” he said, handing it over.

“Doc will be with you shortly.” He murmured then returned to his crossword puzzle that he was intently staring at.

Returning to the bench, Severus sat down and picked up a magazine this one had an article entitled, 'Caring for your Dog,' and as he began to read, he found it fascinating as it explained how to exercise your dog properly, and it was even broken down by breed though Severus wasn't sure which breed that Harry was at the moment. He was broken out of his reading by the door opening, a young woman standing there. Her long black hair was pulled back though a few tendrils had escaped and framed her delicate features. A pair of almond shaped eyes regarded the pair warmly as they gazed around the small waiting area. “Mr. Snape? I can see you now, if you would follow me.” She said, turning and walking back inside, turning to the left where one of the examination rooms were.

Harry padded along after Severus as the veterinarian led them into the examination room. Her white lab coat fluttered after her. _Maybe that's a trick all grown-ups have, or maybe just ones who like to torture...cause this...is gonna be torture._ Harry thought to himself, while watching as Severus began to peek at all the metal tools and glass jars that were filled with various instruments.

“Now, Mr. Snape, Arabella told me this handsome boy needed to be seen, but if you could tell me what happened?” She said softly, nodding to her burly attendant who lifted Harry and placed him on the slick metal examination table. 

“He was struck by a moving vehicle and seemed fine. But I thought it prudent to check.” Severus said as he seemed strangely fascinated by a particular jar that held various instruments.

“A smart move. Now, what is this handsome animal's name? I noticed you did not put it down on your form.” She continued, while taking notes on the clipboard. When he didn't answer she pressed, “Did you get him from a shelter?”

“No. I did not. I found him today.” Severus replied.

Her eyes narrowed, “So, no record of vaccinations either I take it.” She turned to the counter behind her as she opened a drawer and pulled out a thermometer shaking it to get the mercury to go down.

“Obviously not.” Severus deadpanned, which elicited a small sound from Harry.

Without missing a beat, Dr. Fitzgerald lifted Harry's tail and inserted the thermometer. HEY! Harry thought as an indignant whurf left his throat. _That's bloody cold! Merlin, this is embarrassing, first time I get something up my arse and its a bloody thermometer._

She took the thermometer out a few moments later and looked at it, “Temperature is normal.” she said, putting the thermometer in a jar of blue antiseptic liquid. She began then to look into his ice blue eyes while stroking his head to keep him calm, she peered into his ears and pulled up his gums to look at his teeth. Then ran her hands along his body looking for fleas or ticks, but found none and made more notations on his chart. “You will have to give him a proper name, Mr. Snape.” She said, lifting the stethoscope from around her neck.

“He is in one piece then?” 

“Yes, there are a few more things I will need to do then I will be finished.” came her response, while she pressed the chest piece against Harry's side to listen to him breathe. Replacing it around her neck, she lifted each paw and bent them to check for movement in the joints, “If he is a stray, he was let loose recently. I wonder if he has had any training.” She remarked, nodding to the attendant who lifted Harry off the table and set him on a scale. Taking note of the weight and height on the clipboard she smiled to him, leaning down to cup his genital area to check that things were well there also. “He's a touch underweight, Mr. Snape, but with some good food that should turn around.” She said.

Neither one of them noticed when Harry went cross-eyed at the examination of his genitals, but as soon as she started she was finished. “Thank you, Doctor.” Severus said as Harry padded over and sat down quietly on his haunches next to him.

“You have an otherwise healthy Siberian, Mr. Snape. Damned shame that they let such a wonderful animal go. But he seems taken with you, and you may want to pick up another leash and collar for him- pink is not his color.” She quipped with a smile. 

Harry insinuated his nose beneath Severus' hand, and the man looked down at him. “Yes, I believe I shall.” He responded, stroking the fur on Harry's head. “Send the bill along to Arabella Figg, she will make sure I receive it, as I do not live in the area.” He finished, heading through the doorway with Harry padding obediently at his side.

“Of course, Mr. Snape, have a nice day.”

~*~

Arabella, Severus and Harry walked back to her house on Wisteria Walk, and Harry had his nose to the ground sniffing at all the various scents that seemed so much sharper than his human form. “He seems happy, will you be taking him with you to Hogwarts then?” She asked.

“If I cannot leave him here with you, I will have to. But I shall need to make a stop in Diagon Alley to pick up a few things.”

“I doubt he will get along with Mr. Tibbles, Severus.” Arabella responded as they reached her house and Harry began to pull at his leash towards a tree.

“What is it?” Severus asked wondering if Harry had caught scent of something but watched as he turned and lifted his leg against a tree and started to go. “Lovely.” 

“He had to go.” Arabella said with a giggle as she left them outside and went into the house.

Severus rolled his eyes as Harry did his business against the side of the tree trunk, then smugly looked up at Severus with an expectant look in his blue eyes. Shaking his head, Severus' lips twitched into what appeared to be a smile. “Come, I still need to pick a name for you, do I not? Hm . . . what about Asphodel?” Harry tilted his head and then snuffled in a shaking motion. “No? Wormwood perhaps?” another snort, though this time Harry tugged at his leash. “Bezoar?” Harry started to growl with these names as they were the same potions ingredients that Snape had gone on and on about during his very first potion's class. “Monkshood? Wolfsbane?” Severus queried while Harry grew even more upset, his growls growing louder. “Perhaps something different...Kyrian?” Harry contemplated that name and yipped, “Ah, I see you like that one. Well then, Kyrian you are.”

Harry practically pranced at the new name as he walked to Arabella's house still on that damned pink leash. But Severus headed straight for the fireplace. “Come, Kyrian, it is time to go.” Severus spoke as he bent down to lift Harry into his arms once more. “Arabella, would you be so kind as to drop the floo powder for me?” She nodded and he spoke, “The Leaky Cauldron,” just as she dropped the required handful.

Blinking, Harry's thoughts were all on Snape for the moment. _I get to live with Snape. Merlin; this is not going to be easy. But he's being so nice to me...I wonder if he would be this nice to me if he knew who I actually was? Probably not, though I do need to get back to my own body and soon, even though I'm not sure how._ Then he felt nothing as he closed his blue eyes the flames enveloping them both.

~*~

Severus Snape stepped out of the floo in one of the back rooms of the Leaky Cauldron, and it was one that Harry was very familiar with. He was gently set down and as soon as his paws hit the floor, Harry's nose was to the ground sniffing with intent. Tom, the owner of the Cauldron opened the door and nodded to Severus, noticing the handsome animal that sat quietly by his side, “Greetings Professor.”

“Tom.”

Harry smiled inwardly at the sight of the older man who ran the Leaky Cauldron, remembering a time when he had spent a week here after he had run away from his relatives. Tom had been extraordinarily kind to him, making sure that he had enough to eat that wasn't pea soup. _Eat it before it eats you._ Harry thought with a shiver of his fur. He barked once then padded over nuzzling Tom's hand with his nose.

“Did you pick up a dog in your travel? He's a handsome thing.”

“He chose me, I don't know why...” Severus responded. “Tom, I need to speak with you on something important.” he continued, “Have you heard anything?” He queried.

“About what?” Tom asked, as he rubbed Harry's ears.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Harry Potter is missing. He has not been seen at his relatives in over a week, if you do hear anything...” his voice trailed off.

 _He sounds almost worried about me...when he's usually calling me an impertinent brat._ Harry thought, tilting his head curiously towards Snape, as he listened to the conversation. 

“I haven't heard anything, but I'll ask a few others out in the main room, see if I can turn up any leads.” Tom said as he headed out the door, leaving Harry and Snape alone.

Ice blue eyes watched as Severus Snape sank down onto a nearby chair by the fireplace, pulling the shrunken trunk from his pocket. He held it almost tenderly, a slim finger caressing the leather. Whining, Harry padded over and gazed upwards at the onyx eyed man, watching in fascination as a single tear began to trace its way over the pale cheek and without thinking Harry leaned up and lapped it away with his tongue. Severus' lips quirked and he let out a low chuckle, “Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying, or I will turn you into potion parts for my sixth year students.”

Harry snuffled and lay down on the rug. _Potion parts? Nope, nope, nope. Not going to be potion parts._ He thought to himself, sitting up a bit and scratching at an itch with his hind leg. _I never knew that Snape could be like this. Noticing things, but then again he's never noticed the Slytherin students in his potion's class sabotaging other cauldrons._

 _I always thought he was some sort of spoiled prince, how did I not see this? I should have known better, some spy I turned out to be. I was so wrong about him._ Severus thought to himself, not realizing that his inner thoughts became speech, “I wonder...he was always smaller compared to his peers. I wonder if Albus knew about this.” Harry blinked as he looked up at Severus and tilted his head with a whine. “I still have to report to the Headmaster, along with making a stop at Magical Menagerie for your supplies.” Severus finished as he rose and brushed his slacks clean of any soot. There was a knock on the door and instantly he went for his wand, while Harry started to growl in the back of his throat. “Who is it?” 

“It's Tom, Professor.”

“Come.” He responded; replacing his wand as Harry backed down, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he sat next to Severus.

The door opened and Tom walked in, there was a paper bag in his hand. “No one has heard anything, but I'll keep my ears open and my eyes peeled for any news and send it straight away to Hogwarts.” Tom said holding out the offering, “I brought your companion a nice juicy steak. You know, Harry Potter stayed here once for a week. Real polite, one of the most gracious guests I ever had. I like him; I just hope he's okay.”

“As do I, Tom. As do I.” Severus replied, guilt radiating off him in waves even as he picked up the trunk and re-pocketed the item. Taking the bag with the steak, he nodded to Tom and started for the door, pausing for a moment to watch as Harry brushed by the owner of the pub and licked his hand. Harry then trotted to catch up to Severus. Together, the duo made their way out fo the pub and down the alleyway that led to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

~*~

The bricks slid apart like water in response to Severus tapping them sequentially with his wand. Harry remembered watching with awe the first time he had seen the arch that was created. He had never seen anything like it when Hagrid had first brought him here for his school supplies, when he was eleven years old. There were already several people crowding the alley, stepping from shops and chatting amongst themselves. Several witches with their children stopped to admire Harry and his coat, much to Severus' annoyance. It was a painfully slow trip down the alley, while passing shops and patrons before they finally reached the Menagerie. 

The Menagerie's bell jingled merrily as Severus pushed the door open so he and his four legged companion could make their way inside. A rotund witch sat behind the counter, peering at a copy of the Daily Prophet through thick black spectacles; however, at the sound of the door she set the paper aside and perked up, “Welcome to the Magical Menagerie. How can I help you?” She inquired; she had never seen this particular wizard before, and she glanced down at the dog at his side. She noted, with some disbelief, the pink collar and leash around his neck and was about to speak when Severus spoke first.

“I am in need of a few items for my companion here.” He said in a monotone, turning he glanced down at Harry. “Kyrian, sit.”

 _Guess until I get my body back, I have to play the part._ Harry thought to himself, as he looked up at Severus then sat obediently in the center of the store. His tail wagged behind him, as Severus quirked an elegant black brow and wondered exactly how much training this particular animal had had. He seemed very different than the one that Hagrid kept, both in size and temperament. 

“What sort of things did you need, sir?”

“A collar and leash for starters.”

“That would be best. I may have something that you'd like. Perhaps instead of a collar and leash, a harness would be preferable?” She asked, clearly recognizing a big sale when she saw one. She rubbed her tiny hands together in glee wondering how much money she could get this mystery wizard to spend in her shop.

Severus thought for a moment, as he glanced down at Harry who was sitting patiently. “Perhaps both. A harness will be good for exercise, while a collar would be preferable indoors.” Severus mused as he was then pointed to the large rack of collars and harnesses that was in the store. Meticulously, Severus picked out a nice leather harness along with a black leather collar. It was black leather with a simple D-ring in the center but the rims were done in an emerald green shade. _Slytherin colors._ He thought to himself though the green would go nicely with the coppery fur that his new companion had. He placed it on the counter then went about choosing a leash.

Harry had been sitting patiently up until this point, gazing about the shop and taking in all the scents; mainly the rats who were all eyeing him with beady glances and his upper lip curled into a snarl as he remembered one particular rat that he'd like to sink his fangs into. Sniffing the ground, Harry then caught something out of his peripheral vision and went to investigate. Severus turned and wondered where he had gotten to, when he saw Kyrian reemerge from one of the aisles with a rubber version of the Daily Prophet in his mouth. “I am not purchasing that.” He remarked then blinked as Kyrian growled menacingly and tried to tear the rubber toy apart.

 _I hate that woman! I can't burn down the damned building but I will rip this to bloody shreds with all the bullshit they printed about me that wasn't true! Damned Rita Skeeter anyway! Bloody woman is a menace! Eyes glittering with the ghosts of my past indeed!_ Harry thought, as he lay on the floor the toy betwixt his paws as he growled and snarled while he gnawed on it.

“Would you care for a tag? We have several to choose from.” The woman said, as she pulled out several tags and placed them on the counter for Severus to select one. “What sort would you prefer?” 

Severus turned to peruse the tags on the counter, ignoring the dogs antics at the moment. There was an assortment, bones, ovals, diamonds but one in particular caught his eye and he pointed to it. “That one. Put Kyrian's name on it along with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on it. In case he gets lost.” He then placed the leash he had chosen on the counter adding it to the small pile of things that was starting to grow. “What else...” his voice trailed off.

“Might want to buy that toy he's presently trying to rip to shreds, not like I can re-sell it now that he's had it in his mouth.” she sniffed unhappily, drawing her wand to inscribe the tag. “Perhaps a dog bed? Water and food bowls? We have some very nice ones.”

Severus rolled his eyes and picked up a set of bowls. He found them oddly humorous as they had small bones running along the edge. “Add these and the toy to my bill.” He also chose a brush and lay it down on the pile. 

“What about a rawhide bone or a ball?”

“I do not think I will need either of those things. Ring up my purchases; I am on a tight schedule.” Severus replied picking up the collar with the attached tag and dropping to one knee before Harry. “Here, Kyrian. Look what I have for you.” He coaxed, trying to get him to leave the toy alone for the moment.

Harry glanced up but didn't drop the toy from his mouth, his head tilting inquisitively as he sniffed at the collar curiously. The tag was in the shape of a lightning bolt and the name: Kyrian was emblazoned on it in a strong bold lettering. The mere fact that Professor Snape had chosen that particular symbol made Harry blink. _A bolt of lightning, like my scar._ He lifted his head proudly to accept the collar, and yipped as Severus slipped the collar around his throat and fastened it securely. Rising to his feet, Severus looked down at the the collar, admiring the way the black leather stood out against the snowy white fur of his chest. The pink collar was in his hand and he turned to the witch behind the counter.

“I think we are finished here. And do throw THAT out.” he said, gesturing to the pink monstrosity. Harry yerfed in agreement. Placing some money on the counter, he picked up his purchases, and attached the leash to Harry's collar, before shrinking the rest. “Kyrian. Come.” came the command and Harry with the toy still in his mouth padded after Severus and out of the shop.

“I still think he should have gotten a dog bed.” The witch muttered as the bell jingled and the door closed on the biggest sale she had made all week.

~*~

The duo made their way up the winding road that was Diagon Alley, Severus' heart was growing more heavy in his chest as he came to realize that each step brought him closer to telling Albus Dumbledore that Harry Potter was missing in action. He wondered idly where the boy had gone, Albus was sure that he wasn't at the Burrow, but there was always Grimmauld Place and Severus made a mental note to mention that to Albus on his return. Perhaps the young man had returned there, it was a long shot, but all they had at the moment. Severus was walking then felt the leash in his hand go taut and turned to see Kyrian who had stopped moving completely, his ears were perked forwards and the muscular body was radiating alertness. “Kyrian...” Severus started to give the command when a very familiar form turned the corner and spotted them.

The lupine lips curled into a feral snarl as the figure began its approach. _What the bloody hell are you doing out of Azkaban? I know you were arrested at the Ministry with all the other Death Eaters that the Order managed to round up! Whose bloody arse did you kiss to get out?!_

“Severus.”

“Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy was impeccably dressed as he usually was, not a blond hair out of place. “I am surprised to see you out and about, what brings you out of the dungeons and away from your potions?” He inquired casually though the steely eyes were watching as Harry moved up to stand almost protectively before Severus. “And where did you pick up this fine specimen of an animal?” he continued.

Lucius made a move to pet Harry on the head, but Harry was not about to let that happen and stood his ground, a low growl of warning leaving his lips. _If you touch me, Mr. Malfoy...you will pull back a bloody nub._ In the lupine recesses of his brain, the thought that was being communicated was that of hatred. There was no way that Harry was going to acknowledge Lucius as Dominant, he'd die first but not before taking a good chunk of Malfoy Senior with him.

Severus glanced downwards at Harry and dropped his hand to the top of that furry head, rubbing one of the large ears. “I had an errand to run and found him, Lucius; not that it's any of your business. And do back away from him, for he doesn't seem to like you.” Severus stated. _And I'm not sure why._ Came the errant thought.

“So rude, Severus. Can old friends not catch up and chit chat?” 

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. “You are a Malfoy. Chit chat is not in your vocabulary. So, out with it, give me whatever message you were meant to give me.” Severus replied coolly. Harry wasn't backing down either and Severus could feel the vibrations of the growl in his companion's throat.

Casting a silent notice-me-not spell, Lucius raised an aristocratic brow. “A mutual friend is wondering if you know the whereabouts of the boy.” He said, his hand tightening on the head of his cane.

Harry adjusted his stance, head down but those eyes were focused on that snake-headed cane. Remembering the last time he had seen him draw it in the Department of Mysteries, where he had lost Sirius. _Draw that, Mr. Malfoy, I dare you. Because if you draw that, I may have to rip your bollocks off and from this angle, I can accomplish that easily._

Severus raised an ebony brow, “I have not seen him Lucius, nor have I heard anything.” was the response from the Potion's Master. “Kyrian. Mr. Malfoy is an...acquaintance of mine.” Harry looked up at him and whined. “Kyrian.” Severus said sharply. Harry then stopped growling, but refused to look up at either one of them.

“Hm, well I shall return and tell him this. And you...” Lucius hissed like the slimy snake he was, pointing the head of his cane at Harry. “should be neutered. It might do wonders for your attitude.”

 _TRY neutering me, and I will PERMANENTLY neuter you!_ Harry thought vehemently, raising his head and his ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously even as his lip curled into a snarl. _Back away from me, now, Malfoy or I may have to have your balls for breakfast. I haven't eaten today._ Somewhere in the back of Harry's mind, one of the shadows moved. It wanted to rip his throat out and feel the red rivulets of blood on his muzzle and dripping from his fangs.

Lucius tapped his cane against the ground, saluted Severus with it before turning on his heel and striding away down the length of Diagon Alley, turning when he approached Knockturn. Severus watched Lucius go and shook his head as man and dog continued on their way. The people who were still milling about in Diagon Alley were stopping to watch the duo walk past. They passed the way Lucius Malfoy had gone, the entrance to Gringott's Bank and even Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which was in full swing. Harry paused for a moment, staring longingly into the interior of the shop which he could see was brightly colored and filled with happiness which was all he really wanted for the twins in the first place. Harry himself had been the one to give them the money to start the shop, and he wuffled slightly, causing Severus to pause and stare at him oddly. Severus wondered at the expression that lurked in those lupine eyes, wondered why he was staring into the joke shop but he didn't wait long as Harry stopped staring, then padded over looking up at him expectantly. 

A rare smile crossed Severus' features as he knelt down and placed one arm across the muscular shoulders, “Ready to go home, Kyrian?” 

_Home...Hogwarts was always my home and now I'm going back._ Harry thought as he gave a soft 'a-roo' of happiness and before he realized what was happening, the world swirled with colors and shapes, the two of them were gone in a loud crack.

~*~

Harry was slightly disoriented and dizzy from the trip, swaying on his paws while struggling to stay upright. Albus was standing on the castle steps staring at the duo that had landed at the apparition point outside the wards. And Harry got his first look at Hogwarts from a different angle. The spires and turrets seemed to glisten in the sunlight, and he was thunderstruck at how beautiful it was in the afternoon light. When he regained his equilibrium, Harry walked with Snape towards the wards. Severus passed easily through the wards and then paused to wonder if Kyrian could do the same.

 _Sirius..._ The memory of his Godfather's name haunted Harry for a mere moment in time, as he snuffled and shook his head, _he was able to pass through the wards in my third year, nearly took a chunk out of the Fat Lady too._ He thought to himself, passing through the wards without hindrance. With a lupine smug on his snout, he padded over to Severus and sat down barking once sharply.

“Severus, you have returned my boy. What news do you bring?” he inquired, then noticed the handsome animal seated next to the Potion's Master. “And what have you brought with you?”

Severus glanced at Kyrian briefly then back to Albus, “I have a lot to relay, Headmaster, but perhaps I shall get my companion settled then I shall meet you in your office.” 

“Where did you find him, Severus?” Albus inquired as the trio walked in the castle. 

“I shall endeavor to explain that as well.” Harry was eager to be off his leash and bounding through the halls of Hogwarts. He pulled at the leash in Severus' hand whining. “No.” he said sharply, not about to let his new companion run amok through the hallowed halls unaccompanied. Harry whined as the various scents filled his sensitive nose, pulling at the leash again. “No!” Severus snapped, tugging at the leash. 

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was prowling the halls looking for mice turned the corner and Harry smirked inwardly as he let out a furious bark which made her leap about two feet into the air and land with her tail puffed out. She took off like a bat out of hell down the hallway from whence she came and without thinking, Harry yanked his leash out of Severus' hands and took off after her, barking madly. _Take that you nosy thing! Don't think I haven't seen you skulking about the dorms, those red eyes staring from beneath a bed! Consider this payback!_ Harry thought as he raced after her. 

“Kyrian! COME!” Severus shouted after him, shaking his head. They had reached the gargoyle and he turned towards Albus with a very strange look in his eyes. “I shall just go retrieve my companion, Headmaster...”

Albus waved his hand absentmindedly, “I am certain a good chase will settle him, Severus. Let us discuss this then you may find him, my boy.”

“I am not your boy, Albus.” 

They went up the spiral staircase together and Severus glanced around at the various portraits, the knickknacks and a lot of other things that he had never noticed in Albus' office before. Fawkes was on his perch, preening his feathers but then glanced up at the Potion's Master and trilled softly. “Would you care for a lemon drop? No? Tea perhaps?” Albus queried, but Severus stood there stoically, giving him a negative response. “Very well, explain what happened then.”

“That will depend, Headmaster.” Severus replied, his voice colder than the iceberg that had struck the Titanic.

~*~


	4. Meeting of the Minds

## Chapter Three – Meeting of the Minds

 

Harry chased that blasted cat up and down flights of stairs until he finally cornered Mrs. Norris in a particular hallway when she finally decided to stand her ground. She puffed up her fur and hissed at him to which Harry firmly planted his paws and snarled viciously to which she yowled and darted into a small hole that he couldn't follow her through and with one last bark he turned and proceeded back to where he had left the two older wizards. His head was up as he trotted proudly through the hallways pausing briefly to stare at one of the portraits who smiled down at him and lifted her slender hand to wave. Harry loped through the hallways even though he knew was being observed by the paintings and they whispered about his presence in the castle even when Harry came across two people. _Oh bloody hell, I'm in trouble now._

The two witches had been walking through the hallways conversing about the start of term. They had turned a particular corner and come to a halt at the junction as they came across the husky who sat immediately. “Minerva, where did this animal come from?” Poppy inquired. 

Minerva McGonagall watched then as the dog came over and nuzzled her hand gently, “He is very friendly, and look Poppy. He's wearing a tag.” She spoke, glancing up at the medi-witch. “Can you run a scan on him and check for possible injuries, I am not sure where he came from but apparently he belongs to the school.” She continued as she adjusted her glasses peering at the tag. 

Poppy Pomfrey whipped out her wand and cast a spell over the dog. Harry felt the brush of magic wafting over him and was comforted that he was in fact home. “He has no magical signature, and some scarring on his left forepaw, but other than that, he seems to be healthy.”

_No magical signature?! What the ruddy hell does that mean! Does that mean I'm nothing more than a squib now? How am I supposed to face Voldemort with no magic? It's up to me to defeat him for neither one of us can survive while the other one lives. Bloody perfect._ His heart breaking, Harry whined softly.

Minerva rose and brushed off her robes, “I don't remember Albus getting a dog.”

“Perhaps we should go talk to him then Minerva?”

“Yes, I think that is best. Kyrian, come.” she said as the duo, now a trio headed to the Headmaster's office.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore looked at Severus like he had dropped a dung-bomb at an Order meeting. “Depend on what, Severus.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus' onyx eyes narrowed and grew colder than before. “Did you know that Mr. Potter was being abused at home?” He inquired as the door behind him opened.

Paling significantly Albus cleared his throat, “Minerva, Poppy, now is not the best time...” he tried to say, but the two witches ignored him having heard one word.

“Who Severus? Who was abused?”

Severus turned to observe the two women who had seemingly found his companion for he was between them sitting on his haunches, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Poppy had always had a soft spot for Harry Potter since he was in and out of her infirmary constantly. While Minerva was the head of his house, she cared for all her students in her own way. “Harry Potter.” came the simple statement.

Albus sputtered, “Now wait just a minute, there is no real evidence that he was being abused.” He started but quieted as Minerva leveled a sharp glare in his direction. “Now, Minerva...”

Shaking her head, the Head of Gryffindor House began to pace, “Albus I told you not to leave him with those muggles! How many times did Harry ask me to stay here over the summer holiday when you told me that I had to let him return to that miserable house because of blood wards?” She turned then towards Severus, “What did you find at the house, Severus, I'm assuming you went to check on him.”

“I did, Minerva, and what I found...” his voice trailed off.

Harry padded over to Severus and lay at his feet, watching the adults in the room and listening to the conversation though inwardly his thoughts were racing like Quidditch Seekers after the Golden Snitch. _Professor McGonagall didn't want me to go there in the first place?_ His blue eyes trailed their way to Dumbledore who was paling slightly under the scrutinizing gaze of the three adults and the one canine. _Did you know what I was going to go through when I was there?_

“I saw terrible things, Minerva, but nothing so terrible as how she treated her nephew. I had to accio his things for they were not in his room and his trunk floated upstairs from a cupboard beneath their staircase.”

“They did not keep him in a cupboard, its inhumane.” Albus interjected, trying to diffuse a potentially bad situation.

“They did, Albus! When I went to investigate the crash, I discovered something I wish I had not.” Severus finished, his voice a hypnotic monotone, for the man was holding onto his temper by the skin of his teeth. “Why did you never ask him why he wanted to stay over the holidays and not return to that abomination of a house, Albus?” Severus sneered, but noted with grim satisfaction that the damned twinkle had finally left Albus' eyes. “Harry Potter is smaller than his classmates, and I believe he may have been malnourished at home.”

Poppy nodded, “Albus, I never said anything to anyone else, but you knew that Harry Potter was abused, from the day he got his first physical at my infirmary. He's been taking nutrient potions but the damage was done.” She said, her lips pinched and white with anger. “Why was he sent back to that house year after year?”

Harry's lips curled into a lupine snarl as he heard that, _you knew! YOU KNEW! And you sent me back there? Why?_

“It was necessary for his own protection.” Dumbledore stated, “the blood protection invoked by his mother...” but he never finished the sentence as Severus' voice cut him off.

“We could have protected him here! He NEVER should have been allowed back to that house.”

“The wards at Grimmauld Place could have protected him Albus, there were other options.”

“What about the wards at Black's?” Severus inquired, blinking.

Minerva looked at Dumbledore with an incredulous look. “You mean you never told Harry?”

“Told Harry what?!” Severus demanded.

“He is the blood adopted child of Sirius Black. When James and Lily named him Godfather it went with a blood adoption, he was as much Sirius Black's child as he was James and Lily's. The wards at Grimmauld Place could have protected him as much as the ones at those muggles.”

“I have heard enough.” Severus said sharply, “I will deny this later, but I will tell you now. That CHILD is the strongest child I have ever come across. I hope to Merlin himself he is in one piece and safe somewhere; for you know as well as I do, if Voldemort comes across him all hope is lost!” He thundered.

Harry lay there stunned with the news that had been held from him. When Sirius had asked him to come live with him at the end of his third term here at Hogwarts, it was for more than just companionship. He would have had a family and to know that Dumbledore stole that from him by not telling him made him pity the old man. However he glanced up at Snape as he was finishing his tirade and insinuated his nose beneath that hand presently clenched into a fist. _I am safe, Professor. I'm at Hogwarts. I may not have realized it until now, but I get that you care. You saved my life on more than one occasion over the years, and only someone who cares would go to such lengths._ Harry said as he licked the fingers, _I can't tell you in this form but thank you for all you have done and all you continue to do._

Severus' hand was shaking as he gently stroked Harry's ear, “Come, Kyrian.” He said before turning on his heel and striding out the door. Harry padded quickly after him and the door silently closed behind them, effectively silencing the voices that drifted through the doorway.

~*~

Harry followed Severus down to the dungeons towards his quarters. One corridor looked like another and it wasn't like Harry to spend any time down here more than absolutely necessary which meant Potion's class. Severus had taken Harry's leash off after leaving the Headmaster's office and Harry was content to pad along after him. The twisting corridors that were the Hogwarts Dungeons were confusing for the moment, but Harry had confidence in himself that he would be able to find his way around. The duo came to a T-junction, and there was a peculiar picture frame before them. It was a forest scene and Harry stared up at it for a moment. A beautiful silver doe stood quietly nearby a stream that babbled merrily behind it. Her head turned as she glanced between man and beast as Severus whispered the password and the doe stepped back, the scene vanishing as the door appeared. Severus opened the door that appeared, and together Severus and Harry stepped through the frame and into his quarters.

_The inner sanctum of Severus Snape._ Harry thought as he crossed the threshold. They entered a nicely sized sitting room, which held a black leather couch that had been artfully covered with a few dark green throw pillows. A large plush rug sat before the fire and there were some wing-backed chairs with a low table between them. The bookcase filled with old rare looking tomes had Harry padding over to sniff at them curiously. 

“Don't even think about eating one of my books, or you will be potion parts, Kyrian.” Severus said as he walked by, taking Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage out of his pocket and enlarging them both in the corner. Harry whimpered as he padded over and pawed at the leather trunk, “Kyrian, I am not about to go through his things.” Severs said before moving to the bedroom while Harry followed after him nose to the ground sniffing.

Harry came to a realization that Severus' scent was saturated with potions that the man was constantly around brewing or watching being brewed. He investigated the other rooms with a casual sniff. Besides the sitting room and bedroom, Severus had his own bathroom and a small lab that was set aside for his own personal use. He watched curiously as Severus filled the drinking dish and set it down along with an empty food dish as well. He then sat down in one of the wing-backed chairs while Harry padded over and sat next to him whining softly. _It's okay, Professor. I trust you._ He thought as he glanced to his trunk in the corner. 

~*~

Albus Dumbledore was sighing as he sat behind his large desk, parchments before him scattered. A copy of the Daily Prophet was spread before him, a picture of himself and Harry on the front cover, when they were at the Department of Mysteries last year when Harry had lost Sirius. The pain that resonated in Harry's eyes was evident in the photo, and he seemed almost detached from all that was going on. “Why did you make him return to that place, Albus?”

“The blood protection made it necessary Minerva.”

“He is a boy! Who should never have been subjugated to the cruelty he was put through. He was always being thrust into danger when he should have been sheltered and protected.” Minerva was saying.

“What would you have suggested, Minerva? Sirius Black was on the run and Grimmauld Place was no place for Harry, he may not even have been safe...” his voice trailed off just as the fireplace in his office flared green.

“WHERE IS HE?!” Came the voice from the flames and Albus winced at the tone. The flames flared higher and Molly Weasley stepped through her face pinched and angry even as the red strands around her head seemed to glow in her anger. “Well Albus?! Where is he?!”

“Molly, we are doing all we can to find him.”

“Well you're not doing nearly enough if you're sitting here on your arse! His owl showed up at the house two days after his birthday, stayed a day and then vanished into thin air, that alone worries me. Hermione Granger called the house and asked to speak with him and the woman who answered, his Aunt I'm presuming said that he had run away. If he had, he would have been at the Burrow and he's not! Now, where is Harry?!” She screeched and Minerva crossed her arms over her bosom watching the adopted mother in all but blood of Harry Potter tear the venerable Headmaster apart with the well chosen words.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Albus groaned inwardly. More than anything riling up this woman was a bad thing to do and now one of her own was in trouble. Albus knew that he would never heard the end of it until Harry Potter was found. Little did he know that Harry was in the castle and safe. “Molly...”

“No! I don't want to hear your excuses or platitudes. And don't you DARE offer me a piece of candy. You can't even find him, Albus and it seems to me that you're sitting around discussing this at a meeting! Why are you not out there trying to find him? He's alone out there! We have no idea if he's safe or in one piece!” Molly continued, “And if you don't find him, I swear you'll never hear the end of it from me.”

Albus sighed, “Molly, what do you know about any abuse that Harry may have suffered at home? We've heard some vague rumors.” 

“They were not vague Albus!” Minerva snapped, “You say you trust Severus, so why would he lie about what he saw!” 

“What?!” Molly said,the anger in her voice rising. “What did he see!” She demanded, turning towards Minerva. Glancing at Albus, Minerva told Molly what Severus said he had seen at the house and with each statement, Molly's expression darkened. “Ronald said that in his second year when they rescued him on his birthday that there were bars on his windows, that they had been starving him. Now that I think about it, he always ate very quickly at the Burrow as though he were afraid someone would take it from him.”

Poppy spoke then, “I believe he ate well here and at your home, Molly but never at the place where he was supposed to be loved.” She said, staring at Albus, “But that is not the reason we are here. The reason we are is that Harry Potter is missing and we need to find him. Where else do you think he would have gone?”

Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply as he stared out the window, “Fawkes, round up the Members of the Order, quickly. You know who to retrieve.” He finished as the phoenix trilled lightly, spreading his fiery wings and then vanished in a burst of flames. _Where are you, Harry Potter?_

~*~

Where indeed was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? Presently he was laying in Severus' private potion's lab, chewing on the end of his rubber copy of the Prophet. He wasn't sure what Severus was working on, but the scent was that of oil and roses and he watched the man stir the cauldron in a counter-clockwise motion. Dropping the toy from his mouth, Harry stretched fully, his paws before him and tailed behind in the air, as he shook himself out. Padding over to Severus, he scratched gently at the man's robes.

Glancing down at his wayward companion, Severus actually smiled a little bit, “what do you want? Can you not see that I am occupied?” He asked with his usual attitude but Harry knew that there was some humor in it as well for the smile on Severus' lips spoke volumes. Harry let out a soft 'a-roo' and pawed at the robes again. “Did you need to go out?” He queried, but then watched as Harry placed both paws on the counter and sniffed the contents of the cauldron. Severus nudged him aside, “That is not for you, nor is it to be sniffed at.” Waving his hand, Severus put a stasis spell on the cauldron to simmer for two hours and shook his head, “let us find you something to do, shall we?”

Harry yipped happily and padded for the door turning only when he heard Severus curse very colorfully and laughed inwardly as he watched Severus jump about a foot in the air after stepping on his squeaky copy of the Prophet. A snuffle left his mouth and Severus leveled a sharp glare at him, “do remember to take your toys with you, Kyrian. I do not need them underfoot.” He said, picking up the toy and leaving the lab carefully closing the door behind him.

The duo strode through the hallways of Hogwarts, Harry leading Severus as he tugged on his leash eager for a good run. “I am not dressed for the outdoors, Kyrian.” Severus said but Harry was not about to stop and dragged his Professor to the front doors of Hogwarts and out into the courtyard. His entire body was quivering with the urge to run; pausing as he looked to Severus and whined pulling on the leash once more. “I will wait here until you return.” Severus said as he released Harry from the leash and watched him race off barking happily. Pulling a small notebook from his robes, Severus sat down on a stone bench and started to read.

As he read, he never realized that Harry was headed straight into the Dark Forest, a place Harry knew all too well. From dementors, acromantulas, unicorns, centaurs, werewolves and his first meeting with the Dark Lord, Harry knew the layout well enough to know where he was going. Harry ran through the forest until he found the spot where he had faced off all those dementors, and standing in the exact same spot where Sirius had fallen he tilted his head back and howled. It was poignant and the surrounding Forest creatures all returned the call, howls and screeches filled the air but Harry was not afraid. Out of his peripheral vision he saw something and barked happily racing towards it.

~*~

Members of the Order had assembled in Headmaster Dumbledore's office save a few. Remus Lupin was absent as it had been a full moon the night before. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Arthur Weasley were all standing around wondering why the meeting had been called in the first place. The only ones who knew were Molly Weasley who was seated with a scowl etched on her lips and Minerva McGonagall who looked like she was ready to throttle someone. “Why were we called, Albus?”

Albus took a deep breath as he did not want to tell the members of the Order this particular news. Mad-Eye was standing there, his magical eye whizzing in its socket as he leaned on his cane. There was something going on here, he could tell for in all his years he had never seen the usually calm Molly Weasley this upset. The only thing he could think of was one of her kids was hurt in some way. But he remembered most if not all her children were accounted for, save for one Harry Potter who was not technically her child, but she loved him as though he was. “He's got something to tell us alright.” 

Arthur Weasley who was standing behind his wife, his hands kneading her shoulders gently was lost in thought. There was only one thing that would get her this agitated and upset and that was Harry Potter. “Albus my wife won't sit still forever and I think you should tell us what is going on.”

~*~

Harry barked again this time striking a playful pose, and the object he had seen swooped down to land on his shoulder and nip his ear affectionately. The snowy white owl pecked at his head, wondering how her human had ended up this way, and Harry was just happy to see her in one piece for he had been worried about her. _Hedwig, I'm glad you're safe and no, I don't know how to get back to my usual form._ He thought to himself as Hedwig hooted softly and hopped down off his shoulder and stared up at him with her golden eyes. _Least you recognize me, Hedwig._ Harry thought miserably, but whurfed when she leaned forwards and nipped at his nose with her beak. A playful growl left his throat and Hedwig took wing, darting down at her human while Harry tried to catch her, he knew he would never hurt her.

Hedwig took off through the forest with Harry behind her, they ducked around trees, over fallen branches until Harry stumbled over his paws and fell head first into a mud puddle. She hooted at him before swooping down and started to peck at him herding him back towards Hogwarts. As they got closer, Hedwig nipped him affectionately once more before taking wing up to the owlery for a long rest. Harry yipped then headed towards the courtyard where he had left Severus.

~*~

“Oh! I'll tell you what is going on Arthur! Harry Potter is missing and Albus wants us all to sit down and have a committee meeting to discern what to do!” Molly said as she glared at the purple robed Dumbledore. “Those muggles said he ran away but he would never do that. He would have come to us and he didn't! Even if they threw him out, he would have come to us.” She said and only the hands of her husband kept her in her chair when all she wanted to do was smack Albus across his face. 

“Molly, please remain calm, all will be done in order to find Harry.” He responded, his eyes no longer twinkling. Albus went on to tell them explicit instructions that each member keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of Harry and if someone heard anything the proper channels were addressed and the right people notified. As the members of the Order trooped out, Mad-Eye was the last to leave as he wanted to speak to Dumbledore about a few things he had noticed at the house when they had picked up Harry at the beginning of his Fifth Term.

~*~

Severus had just tucked the notebook away when members of the Order of the Phoenix came out of the front doors of Hogwarts and several wands were drawn as a very muddy quadruped padded up the stairs. “Do not harm him, he is mine.” Severus said as he rose to his feet and looked down at his filthy companion. “Kyrian, you are filthy.” Harry whined pitifully and shook his fur out, splattering mud and twigs everywhere. Harry padded over to his side and sat down looking up, and his expression was for lack of a better word, sheepish.

Hagrid who had been lumbering up to the castle paused at the sight of the dog, and looked at him critically. Before Severus jerked his head and sent Harry inside with a look as he dropped his head and padded into the castle proper. Severus turned with a swirl of his dark robes and entered the castle after Harry leaving the wizards behind him with stunned expressions on their faces. Not only did they discover that Severus had adopted a dog, but the animal seemed to listen to his orders. 

Harry on the other hand had been happy to see Tonks, and Hagrid but the look he had received from Severus made him obey even though he wanted to at least say hello. Kingsley chuckled, shaking his head, “Never pegged him for a dog man.”

“Never pegged him for an animal lover at all.” Tonks responded, scrunching her nose so that her hair changed to match Harry's unruly black locks. “What kind of dog was that?”

Hagrid watched the duo vanish into the interior of the castle. “That wasn't a dog, hybrid maybe. Paws were too big, wolf maybe crossed with a Siberian Husky. Good breed of dog to be honest with you, though that dog, looks like he's gonna be a handful.” He finished waving one meaty hand and headed off towards the greenhouse with his can of repellant.

Tonks and Shacklebolt wandered down to the edge of the wards, leaving Molly and Arthur who had just emerged from the doors of the school. Arthur turned towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her, “Molly...”

“I want him found, Arthur. He could be hurt, alone or scared. I mean You-Know-Who is after him.”

“Molly, Harry is a fighter, a survivor. He'll find his way back to us. Let's go home. Unfortunately we can't tell Ron or the other children.” He said as he guided his wife down to the edge of the wards and apparated them home to the Burrow.

~*~


	5. Bubble Bubble, Toil and Trouble

## Chapter Four – Bubble Bubble, Toil and Trouble

Severus was presently chasing Harry through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he swore the castle was helping him make his escape. “Bloody dog, all I said was that he needed a bath.” He grumbled, storming through the many passageways, his robe swirling behind him. He paused by a large portrait of a beautiful black haired witch who was dressed in elegant green robes that matched her luminous eyes. And those eyes were presently glittering with mirth. “Did you see Kyrian?”

“Who?” She inquired, her eyes shining as she placed the book she had been flipping through back on the table.

“Kyrian. My...dog.” 

The woman tilted her head a bit, “Oh yes, handsome animal. Copper toned husky, such beautiful fur. Reminded me of a student I used to talk with a long time ago. Same coloring, though her eyes were a beautiful green color and not those ice blue ones that your companion had. He stared at me for a few moments then raced down the hall. It appeared he was headed for the fifth floor.”

 _The fifth floor, now what is up there that Kyrian could possibly want?_ Severus thought to himself as he nodded to the portrait and kept moving. He never noticed the tag under her portrait which read: Arista Pervell. _Gryffindor tower is somewhere off the fifth floor, so is the Prefects' bathroom, and that bloody swamp that the Weasley twins made in their last year here._ As Severus made his way through the hallways, he looked down to see muddy paw prints on the stone floors. Upon following the prints, he found a large crack in the wall by Boris the Bewildered where the trail ended. “Kyrian?” Severus inquired as he heard a soft whine from within the crack, “Kyrian! Come out here this instant!” he said sharply, expecting to be obeyed.

Harry crouched in the small space he had crammed himself into. The last time he had been bathed was a long time ago, his Aunt Petunia had tried to drown him in the bathtub, it had been the last time she let him use the bathtub in the house and decided that outside after the neighbors had gone to bed and the garden hose would be sufficient. He had accidentally sent her flying backwards making her hit her head on the sink to which he had been locked in the cupboard for a week with very little food, mainly crumbs he had managed to pilfer when no one was looking. _I will not allow you to bathe me, Professor. I don't care, I'm not coming out. No matter what you say or do._ He thought as his mind wandered back to the past.

_. . . Harry was five and his Aunt had taken him upstairs after he had cleaned up the kitchen to the bathroom where she proceeded to strip him of her own son's hand me down clothes. She let him stand there shivering while she drew a hot bath. Petunia pulled on some rubber gloves before she picked up his now squirming form, while speaking, “stop moving so much! This is a bath and you are going to be clean; you filthy little freak!” she hissed at him._

_Harry whimpered as she set him in the scalding hot water and picked up a flannel to wash him with. Harry hissed at the contact of the hot water and screamed in pain, even as Petunia growled and shoved his head under the water trying to silence his screams. He thrashed beneath the waters as he couldn't breathe and his magic flared to protect him sending Petunia flying backwards where she hit her head on the side of the sink. “I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia!” Harry said as he came up sputtering for air, while he apologized over and over again._

_“VERNON!” Petunia screeched as she had backed herself into a corner away from Harry, clutching her head where she struck it._

_Harry shrank from the way she was screaming, he didn't like her but feared his Uncle Vernon who liked to beat him and yell at him to the point where a vein in his forehead started to throb. “I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon!” Harry whimpered as he was picked up by the scruff of his neck._

_“I told you boy, no more of this funny business!” Vernon was shouting, as he dragged Harry down the stairs and threw him into the cupboard. “No meals for a week, boy!” He said before shutting the small vent in the front of the cupboard and leaving Harry there to shiver in the darkness . . ._

Severus rolled his onyx orbs and slowly descended so he would peer into the crevice and held up his wand. “Lumos.” he whispered staring into the darkness, spying a pair of haunted ice-blue eyes. “Come now, Kyrian, do you not want to be clean?” to Severus, Kyrian looked plainly terrified and he for the life of him could not figure out why. He glanced once more into the interior and sighed, “Kyrian, I will stay here all day if I must but you will have a bath before I allow you back in my chambers.”

Harry whined but slowly began to creep out of the crevice he was ensconced within. His copper colored fur was matted with mud, and his eyes were still wary and shone with fear. “You do not have to be afraid, Kyrian. I will not hurt you.” Severus said in a hopefully calming tone. “If you do come out, I shall have the house elves make you a nice porterhouse steak.” Harry made his way out of the crevice, his stomach growling softly. He belly-crawled out and over to Severus who had backed up a few paces. “Well, since we are up here, we may as well use the Prefects' bathroom. For we are on the proper floor though I am finding myself how you knew to come up here.” He strode down the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom as he beckoned to Harry, “Kyrian, come.” 

Reluctantly, Harry padded towards Severus and entered the bathroom, as he looked around slowly. It hadn't changed since the last time he had been in here two years ago. The white marble was interlaced with golden streaks, and the mermaid was still there, brushing out her long hair as she peered at the two of them. Waving his hand, Severus started up the multiple faucets, their brilliantly colored water in various colors filling the large sunken tub with bubbles. When the water filled sufficiently, Severus turned the jets off before removing his outer robes, shoes and socks. He entered the bubbled waters, Severus rolled up his shirt sleeves and his pants to the knee and then waded in barefoot.

Watching as Severus waded into the waters, Harry followed though he was still reluctant, and whined softly even as the Potion's Master tried to coax him further in. _I trust him._ Harry thought to himself as he made his way over and stood quietly. The water lapped at his stomach, and Harry was shivering and shaking. Severus summoned a bottle off a shelf to him and uncorked it as he poured some into his palms before placing his hands on Harry's fur and started to rub. _Merlin, that feels wonderful._ The thought crossed Harry's mind as his eyes closed in pleasure. This wasn't anything like what his Aunt had put him through, and Harry slowly began to relax.

As Severus soaped up Harry's fur, he noticed the mermaid was twisting her hair in the stained glass, while trying to get a better look at them both. _A simple cleansing spell may have done, but this is better, to get him completely clean._ Severus thought as he finished with the first round of soap and looked about for a pitcher that he knew was kept here. Harry shook himself out then, spraying Severus with water and bubbles. Slowly, Severus turned around and raised an ebony brow. His shoulder length raven hair had bubbles stuck in it, the shirt having become slightly transparent with the onslaught of water that he had been sprayed with. “Kyrian...” Severus started.

 _Oh bloody buggering fuck! I think he may just kill me for that! I don't want to be potion parts!_ Harry thought as he scrambled out of the tub and out the door of the Prefects' bathroom. He could hear Severus sputtering and coming after him though he was not about to stop. _Bloody hell! Which way do I go? I'm in so much trouble._

Severus ran through the halls after Kyrian, the coppery blur darting around corners and Severus could swear that the castle was helping him in his flight. He watched as the copper colored husky ran down a flight of stairs and Severus stopped at the top. “Kyrian!” Severus thundered, he was covered in bubbles and looked very annoyed. “Get back here this instant!” he snapped, his hands were on his hips as he glared down at his companion. “NOW!” 

Wincing at that tone in Severus' voice, for it was the same tone that Uncle Vernon used quite frequently Harry obeyed and climbed the steps warily, whimpering softly beneath his breath. He got to Severus' bare feet and looked up barely laying on his belly as he whined in submission. He couldn't protect himself in this form, the way he could in his human one and all he could do was submit to the dominant presence that was Severus Snape.

Raising a brow, Severus watched as Kyrian crawled up to him on his belly and looked submissively up at him. _He acts as though I'm going to strike him._ Shaking his head to clear that particular thought, Severus knelt down and brushed his hand over Harry's head, “Kyrian, I won't hurt you and I mean that.” he said playing with a few lingering bubbles atop the canine head, “but we must go finish your bath.”

Harry struck a playful pose and bumped Severus with his head, knocking him onto his backside and then pinned him down with his furry body. He would never get away with this if Severus knew who he was, but he seemed to like the animagus form, so Harry went with it.

“Ack! Kyrian, get off me!” Severus said as he started to laugh, rubbing the large ears with his hands. “You are just begging for attention aren't you?” he continued, while Kyrian leaned down and licked his face enthused. Severus closed his eyes and never noticed when Harry's eyes flashed green for a mere second in time. Managing to push Kyrian off his body, Severus rolled him onto his side and began to rub his stomach, which sent one of those back paws twitching madly in happiness. “After your bath, we can have supper. I believe I promised you a steak.”

Who would have thought Severus Snape, snarky Potion's Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be talking to a dog this way, but there he was, in the center of the hallway, frolicking with his furry companion. Harry climbed to his paws and barked while Severus leaned up on his elbows and shook his head. With a bark, Harry was off towards the Prefects' bathroom with Severus not that far behind.

~*~

It was early evening, and Severus was sitting in his favorite chair with a journal in his hands. He had taken it from Harry's backpack, turning it over in his slender hands debating on reading it. Severus glanced over to where his companion, Kyrian was laying on some old blankets before a nice fire while he enjoyed a cup of tea. Harry yawned and glanced up curious as to what Severus was reading, but instead of going over to discover what it was, he put his head down intent on a nap.

**June 1985 – Today was my cousin Dudley's birthday. His aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister was here. I was allowed to go to the party but I didn't have any fun. They were playing some sort of game and she kept after me, hitting me with a stick to prevent me from winning.**

July 1985 – My birthday was today but no one in the family even managed to notice. I burned dinner by accident and Uncle Vernon took a belt to me as punishment before he locked me in my cupboard. Why don't they like me? What did I ever do to them? Uh oh, someone is coming down the stairs, I know 'cause the stairs creak.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he absorbed this information. How Harry had survived in that house made him wonder how strong the boy really was. The journal in his hands was no more than what appeared to be a muggle notebook of some sort and it appeared that Harry had been rather meticulous in his writing down his thoughts and feelings. With a sigh, Severus refilled his teacup before he opened the notebook to continue reading.

**August 1985 – I finally asked where my parents were. They told me that they had died in a car crash when I was a baby and they were left to raise me being my parents only relatives. Aunt Petunia said that my father didn't work and was lazy.**

Severus snorted at that statement, for he remembered James Potter was anything but lazy. Though it pained him to admit it, James had been loyal to his friends. He shuddered thinking on how he had thrown away Lily Evans' friendship with one poorly chosen word and in essence condemned her child to a life of abuse and neglect. _If I could do it all over again, Harry, things would have been different. If only I had seen. But no one ever did, why did you not tell anyone what was happening in that house...though Dumbledore knew. I'm sure your friends knew, typical Gryffindor that you are, you would have told them._ Onyx eyes fell back to the pages and Severus continued to read, and as he did, the anger he had towards Petunia Dursley began to grow.

**I asked about my mother, Aunt Petunia said that she was ab-y-nor-mal. I don't know what that means. But this must be why they treat me the way they do. Uncle Vernon calls me 'boy' or 'freak' but that's not my name. I wrote my name today on the wall in my cupboard in a red crayon that Dudley was throwing out, my name is Harry Potter. And they will not make me forget that.**

Severus shut the notebook with a scowl realizing he needed something stronger than tea. He opened a bottle of Fire-whiskey and poured some into a tumbler before lifting it to his mouth and swallowing the contents before shuddering and pouring himself another. He sank back into his chair staring into the flames. _She was not abnormal, she was a witch and apparently Petunia was jealous of her sister and I was so wrong about you Harry. I'm not sure if there is a way to atone for what I have done to you over the last six years, but I'm going to try when I find you._

Severus thought about the beauty that had been Lily Evans that he had loved, and realized that his part in the death of Lily made him rethink his life. He had gone to Dumbledore and offered to spy on Voldemort and bring back vital information. But in his mind he had made a promise to Lily and told no one that he had made a trip to Godric's Hollow. Turning the tumbler in his hand so that the amber colored liquid was illuminated and glowed he remembered.

_. . . The cemetery in Godric's Hollow was quiet with only the occasional sound of a cricket chirping. A dense fog covered the ground. A solitary figure moved through the graveyard, its footsteps silent as the graves around him. When it reached a pair of headstones, protected and watched over by a carved angel made out of marble, it dropped to its knee and pushed the hood of the cloak from its head._

_A shaft of moonlight broke through the clouds, illuminating the kneeling figure. “Lily, I'm sorry for my part in this, but I swear, if I can protect your son. I will do it. When he arrives at Hogwarts, I will watch over him, keep an eye on him to the best of my ability.” He whispered as he lay a small bouquet of Calla lilies on the gravestone belonging to Lily Evans Potter . . ._

Severus drained the glass in a few swallows as he put it down on the table and replaced the notebook in the battered rucksack that was in the corner. He paused to rub at Kyrian's ears as he smiled to his companion, before he went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Changing into his night wear, Severus sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head thinking, _now the savior of the Wizarding World is gone and I have no idea where he is._ He thought to himself before he lay down and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

_**. . . The graveyard was filled with a misty fog that covered the landscape and gave it a truly eerie feeling. Large headstones, each etched with the names of the dead emerged from the ground like wraiths, there were tombs, and crypts with angels chiseled into the stone. A blinding flash of light and two figures tumbled to the hard ground. One of them had been here before . . .** _

Harry's form twitched where he slept on the nest of blankets on the floor. His body trembling with miniscule tremors and a whimper left his throat.

_**. . . He was in human form in the dream and dressed in what he had been wearing on the last task for the TriWizard Tournament. Cedric was close by but Harry was drawn to a large statue of a winged form, face hidden and cloaked wielding a large sickle. Harry swallowed when he saw the name RIDDLE engraved there and his scar flared with pain . . .** _

The canine's eyes rolled beneath their lids, his paws twitching and his tail thumped on the floor as more whines emerged from his throat. His upper lip had curled into a silent snarl of anger, as his paws continued to move.

_**. . . There was a cauldron set up, and Harry looked around even as Cedric was talking about the Cup that was in fact a portkey. His legs gave out and he hit the cold ground on his knees. Cedric lifted his wand as two figures came out of the darkness approaching the cauldron. Flames lit beneath it and Harry could see a shriveled up version of Voldemort in Peter Pettigrew's arms. Harry tried to tell Cedric that they had to return to the portkey but suddenly was struck with debilitating pain . . .** _

The scar that was deeply buried in Harry's fur began to glow an alarming shade of emerald, the whimpers growing steadily worse though for some reason Severus remained oblivious to his companion's dream-state. The color began to pulsate, mixing with an angry crimson and a silvery white which enveloped Harry completely. But even as this display was growing, his dreams were getting worse.

_**. . . “Kill the spare.” Came the tiny hissing voice from Pettigrew's arms, Cedric was flicking his gaze between Harry who was still on the ground and the duo that had appeared.** _

_**Cedric was in a defensive stance as Peter spoke two words with utter calmness and Harry could only watch, “Avada Kedavra.”** _

_**“NO!” Harry screamed as the blinding green light shot past him to hit his friend, felling him instantly . . .** _

The colors faded as Harry snapped awake and rubbed his head against his foreleg whining softly. _I hate that damned dream and its not like I can ask Professor Snape for some Dreamless Sleep Draught._ With a sigh, he shakily got to his paws and padded over to the water dish that Snape had apparently filled before he had retired for the evening. Lapping up some of the cool liquid that soothed his parched throat, Harry made his way then to the closed door. Whimpering, Harry scratched at the heavy oak, his nails making small markings in the wood. Scratching harder, Harry barked sharply.

Severus woke to the frantic sounding scratches and knew that it was his companion. However he was not happy about being woken at this hour; scowling he yanked the door open. “This building better be burning for you to wake me up, Kyrian.” Severus said sleepily as his long hair was sleep tousled, falling around his face in sexy waves of ebony strands.

Harry blinked as the door opened, for Snape was dressed only in a pair of black sleeping pants. _Bloody Merlin, who knew?!_ He thought, peering up at the half-dressed Potion's Master who had appeared in the doorway. The fire hadn't died out just yet and the flames cast a gentle illumination on the man's features. His upper body, while not muscular was lithe and Harry had to pull his tongue back into his mouth at the defined chest that tapered down into slim hips, and even the small sprinkling of chest hair made him salivate. _Yup! Gotta get you out of those robes more often._ Harry whined up at Severus and started to make his way into the bedroom while Snape blocked his way.

“No, absolutely not!” He snapped, as he glared down at the dog with onyx orbs. Harry whimpered and looked up at Severus with a pleading in those blue eyes. “Oh for Merlin's sake. I'll never get any sleep at this rate. Come in and stay at the foot of the bed.” He muttered, moving aside to let Kyrian into his bedroom.

Harry padded into the bedroom and glanced around. Severus had lit some small balls of light, and Harry got his first look at the bedroom. There was a sleigh bed made of ebony wood with a headboard and footboard. The comforter was a dark forest green with silver trim and the pillows were even silver in color. He watched as Severus climbed back into bed and waved his wand with a quiet, “nox.” The balls of light went out, plunging the room into darkness. Harry let his eyes adjust to the darkness before padding over to the edge of the bed and placing his paws on the covers, whining softly. “No.” Severus said as he Harry let out another whimper, this one lower and more pitiful than the last. “I am not sharing my bed, Kyrian.” 

Harry's nails clicked on the stone floor as he circled and sniffed, trying to find a comfortable spot. He was whining ever so softly, as he lay down and tried to be comfortable but without the comfort of the blankets that were still in the sitting room, Harry just couldn't settle down. Severus sat straight up in the bed, covers pooling around his waist as he snapped, “Fine! Get up here, but its just for tonight!” he said, Harry yipped happily and leapt onto the bed, making himself comfortable as Severus lay back down. “Barmy dog.” he muttered.

 _Even for tonight, I just need someone to be there for me, and hopefully I won't have another nightmare._ As he settled down, he placed his head on Severus' stomach and closed his eyes, quickly sliding into slumber. He never felt Severus' hand come up and settle on his head, rubbing his ears fondly.

~*~

Waking a few hours later, Severus hissed in pain as it flared up his left arm. His onyx eyes fought to adjust to the darkness that permeated the room, and found Harry's head on his stomach. Severus glanced down into concerned blue eyes, “I'm fine, Kyrian. Go back to sleep.” he muttered, running his hand over those furry ears again as he strove to ignore the throbbing in his forearm.

Lifting his head, Harry whined and blinked a bit as Severus shifted, climbing out of bed. _Where are you going?_ Harry thought to himself as he moved off the Potion's Master and watched as the man maneuvered his way to the armoire in the corner. Harry watched as Severus dressed in the darkness, but recognized the robes that he was putting on in a heartbeat. _Professor..._

As Severus dressed, he did so quickly, buttoning his robes with a wave of his wand. He pulled out a dark cloak and slipped it over his shoulders even as he heard Kyrian whining softly. Onyx eyes picked up the silver mask and he turned to look at his furry companion. “Do not worry, Kyrian. I shall return in a little while.” He said, rubbing Harry's ears once more before departing from his bedroom. Harry padded after him but when he did, Severus was already gone. 

Standing in the center of the sitting room, Harry blinked as Severus seemed to vanish into thin air. _You can't apparate out of Hogwarts, how did he do that?_ He wondered, as he lay down on the rug and realized that he wouldn't be going back to sleep until Severus returned, so Harry waited, staring into the flames, _be careful Professor._

~*~


	6. One of Our Own

## Chapter Five – One of Our Own

Molly Weasley puttered around her kitchen, waving her wand angrily as she sent dishes flying to shelves, while her husband and three of her many children watched from the safety of the entrance to the kitchen not wanting to send her ire up further. When she was finished, Molly replaced her wand and looked up to see concern shining in the eyes of her family. “He could be DEAD! He could be ANYWHERE and Dumbledore has not said one word to the Order except to find him!” Molly wanted to cry at all the times she had seen Harry looking rather thin, but the boy always managed to make her smile even in the darkest hours. The thought of Dumbledore not doing more to find Harry sent her into another tirade and her wand came out and whipped it around.

Fred and George exchanged glances with their older brother Charlie who had come from Romania to be with them in this crisis. One of their own was missing, it didn't matter to any of them that Harry wasn't blood related, they were family regardless. The twins had sat down a few days ago and told their mother what they had seen at Privet Drive four years ago, she had been absolutely livid and only Arthur had been able to calm her down. Hermione Granger had come to spend time with the family, after she had received an owl to call Harry since no one had heard from him. When Hedwig had shown up, Molly was frantic, and even more when the bird took flight. “Fred, George, come look at this.” Charlie spoke as he was staring at the grandfather clock in the living room.

The twins walked over and looked at the clock in question. Where normally there were nine golden hands on the clock, all of them at various points. Most of them were either at home, while Percy, whose spoon refused to be moved was pointed to work. But somewhere in the last week a new spoon had been added magically. It was of Harry Potter. “Blimey, look!” Fred said, pointing to the new glistening hand which was resting between lost and mortal peril.

“Has mum seen this?”

“If she has, it would explain why she's in a right kerfluffle.” Charlie replied. “I can't believe Dumbledore won't do more to find Harry. If he is the 'Chosen One' and he is the only one to defeat old snake face, then shouldn't we be looking for him?”

“Overheard Mum talking to Dad, said Dumbledore told the Order to find him but he's the only one not doing anything, its like he doesn't care.” George said, “He didn't care last year remember? Umbridge, and her quill. He has that embedded in the back of his hand now.”

Charlie looked perplexed, “Umbridge? I don't think you told me this.”

“Yeah, he's got the words, 'I must not tell lies' permanently scarred on the back of his left hand. Ron and Hermione saw it the most, but its there, I've seen it.”

“RONALD WEASLEY!” Molly screeched suddenly and Ron thundered down the stairs in a panic, skidding to a halt as he faced his mother who was red faced, furious and seemed to be focused like a raptor with prey on him. 

Looking around frantically for any help that he could find, he noticed three of his brothers standing behind him and his Dad in the kitchen sitting down and looking subdued. “I didn't do it mum, it was them!” Ron said, pointing at his brothers, in particular the twins.

“We did not!” They retorted together.

“QUIET!” Molly snapped, “Ronald, how much abuse has Harry suffered at home?”

“Uh...” Ron started, as he flushed and looked down at the wooden slats beneath his feet.

“Do NOT make me ask you again!” 

“He didn't want anyone to know mum.”

“Know what?”

Ron sighed and shoved a hand through his hair as he did when he faced his mother. “Harry was kept in a cupboard for the first ten years of his life, he didn't even know he was a wizard.” He didn't want to be the one telling his mother these things, but knew that he had to. The one thing he could never do was face his mother and lie. “They kept food from him, it's why every year on his birthday I sent him candy, and you sent food, but I doubt you knew why.”

“I don't believe it! Those muggles...” her voice turned deadly. She bustled through the kitchen grabbing her shawl on the way as she made her way for the door, “I'll teach them to harm one of my own.”

“Molly! I cannot let you go there!” 

“Arthur Weasley! I am your wife, not your property, and I will go where I want!” Molly shouted, turning and striding through the living room towards the front door but paused and turned on her heel. “Fred! George! You went to Harry Potter's house his second year, where is it?!” She snapped.

“Mum, calm down...”

“You DROVE your father's enchanted car there! I know you know where it is now, TAKE ME THERE!” her voice went up two octaves. Her voice made the boys wince as they hated when she took that tone. 

They glanced over her shoulder to where their father was standing. “Dad?”

“Do as your mother says, we'll go. Charlie, can you stay here and watch over the others until we return?” 

Charlie nodded, not about to risk his mother's ire and grabbing Ron's elbow dragged him upstairs where he figured Ginny and Hermione who had come to the Burrow for a few days. He and Ron watched though as the quartet piled into the Ford Angelina and headed from the Burrow towards Surrey.

~*~

Number Four Privet Drive was semi-quiet today. Vernon was sitting inside watching the telly while Petunia was outside in the garden picking weeds from her flowerbeds when the car drove up. She barely turned her head to watch as four red-headed people piled out of the vehicle and started up the walk. “Can I help you?” She asked politely as she brushed the dirt off her dress while rising to her feet.

“We have come to ask you a few questions.” Arthur said as he looked around curiously, “may we enter your home?”

She frowned a bit, as she gazed at the foursome. There was something familiar about them but she couldn't place her finger on it. “Questions about what?”

“Your nephew, Harry Potter!” Molly snapped having reached the end of her patience.

“Inside! Now!” Petunia screeched as she hurried towards the house to get away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. “Vernon...” She said softly, entering the sitting room. When she didn't get a response, she tried again, “Vernon!” 

“What is it?!” Vernon said sharply as he pulled a spoon from his mouth that he had been dipping into a container of ice cream. Petunia gestured towards the quartet. “They of his lot then?” Was the inquiry, when she nodded silently, the vein in his forehead started to throb. “Leave my house!” 

Arthur wandered slightly to peruse different things in the hallway, as he poked at various items trying to decipher what they were. _Muggles have such clever devices._ He thought to himself, though he was looking around for some evidence that Harry Potter had indeed lived in the house. His eyes drifted to the cupboard under the stairs that had recently been repaired.

Molly pulled out her wand, “Not before we get some answers.” She said sharply.

Vernon turned an alarming shade of red as the vein in his temple throbbed viciously. “I will not have this rubbish in my house!” Raising a brow, Molly swished her wand and made him sit in the nearest chair, and magically bound him. “You freak! You're just like that ruddy boy!” He hissed at her.

“Where is your nephew, Mr. Dursley?” Molly asked, “if you tell us, we'll go and never darken your doorstep again.”

“I don't know, I threw him out.” Vernon replied, a scowl on his face.

Petunia blanched, “Vernon that is not what you told me, you said he ran away.” 

“Do you mean you were not even here?” Arthur inquired, as he watched the twins shifting as they had their pockets probably filled with new pranks they were dying to try. He waved them back with one hand as he looked over at Molly, who was growing more and more agitated.

Not liking the fact that he was dodging the questions and hating his answers Molly strode over to where Vernon was seated and slapped him across his face, “Where is Harry Potter?!” Petunia gasped as she watched Vernon's head snap to the side with the force of the blow. His beady eyes were narrowed even more and the vein in his temple was throbbing to the point where it looked as though it may explode. “Answer me!” Molly hissed.

“He's gone.”

“Gone where?”

“I don't know, nor do I care. Good riddance to the little freak!” Vernon spoke, staring at the red headed clan that had invaded his home. 

Arthur stepped in front of his wife to protect her as Vernon appeared that he was about to do something stupid. But it was the twins who spoke up, “Mum, lets go, he's not going to tell us anything.”

“That's right.” She responded, her voice cold. “They won't tell anyone.” she kept speaking as she lifted her wand.

~*~

Once they were safely back at the Burrow, Molly who had clearly been very distraught by all that she had seen, including a glance at the cupboard beneath the staircase was now currently upstairs crying. Ginny and Hermione were there to take care of her and look after the woman who was hurting for her adopted son. Downstairs however, things were grim. Arthur was telling Charlie and Ron what Vernon Dursley had said before his wife had obliviated both the Dursley's memories of their nephew. He had first thought that in her anger and rage she was going to use the one curse that could land her in Azkaban but she held back mumbling something about Harry not wanting that, for he was such a giving young man. “We should contact the Order, they will want to know this.”

“No, mum didn't want Dumbledore to know any of this. She doesn't trust him anymore, Dad.” Fred said as he looked over at his twin who simply nodded in confirmation.

Arthur Weasley nodded slightly. “We'll keep this to ourselves for now, but there are a few people I do want to tell what transpired in that house. Remus for instance.”

“I agree.” Charlie piped, “Remus would want to know, and perhaps Professor McGonagall.” 

Arthur nodded once more as the trio sat down to write letters to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur however was wondering where Harry Potter was and if he was safe.

~*~


	7. The Crux of the Matter

## Chapter Six – The Crux of the Matter

The derelict manor stood upon what used to be a lush hill that overlooked a heavily wooded area, along with a quaint village in the distance. Most of the windows had been boarded up but some of them had been removed giving the house a very sinister look to it. The whisper of a form appeared over the house made of smoke and clouds. A skull opened its mouth as a serpent came out and twisted itself into a knot as several forms came out of the orifice like dark shadows and as each one landed it became a person. There were no words from the gathered group as they made their way up the crumbling stone walkway to the dilapidated manor, ivy continued to grow up the sides of the stone walls and columns, a smattering of color against the dark gray masonry. They traversed the way through the dead hedges and small shrubs that led to a flight of stairs with a rickety railing. But before the group could even reach the door it opened and a figure stood there.

Illuminated by a hand held lantern the flame burning brightly, a beacon in the darkness, Peter Pettigrew stood there, his watery beady eyes gazing outwards. He was dressed in tattered clothing, a patched jacket, faded pants, and scuffed shoes. “He is waiting.” The man squeaked out as he withdrew his pasty face watching the nine cloaked and masked figures made their way inside.

Floorboards creaked ominously as they were trod upon, the hallway was so narrow that they were forced to walk single-file until they reached another doorway. The archway was cracked ad the paint was peeling and flaking in places. The interior could barely be made out but there was a marble fireplace with a roaring fire crackling almost merrily in the gloom. A single wing-backed chair was placed before it and Lord Voldemort himself sat like the king on a throne. Dressed in black robes, Voldemort was examining his own form, the long skeletal fingers and the fact that there was no hair anywhere on his body. His nails were claws on his fingers and his feet which were bare and pale beneath the hem of his robes. As he heard footsteps, he raised his pale head; red eyes gleaming in the darkness. “Come forward my loyal followers.” His voice was more of a hiss, as he spoke beckoning with one hand.

The members of Voldemort's 'Inner Circle' trooped in and took up a semi-circle around him. Their silver masks glistened in the illuminating flicks from the fire. They all knelt as one, their right arms over their knees as they bowed their heads. “We have come to your call, my Lord.” a deep voice from one of the members spoke.

“Rise.” Voldemort spoke softly as the group rose to their feet and stood quietly “Macnair, report.” He continued, lifting his wand and with a complex motion of it removed the man's mask from his face.

The man's bushy black mustache bobbled slightly, “I have spoken to the giants, my Lord and they will come to our aid in the fight if they are needed.” He had worked for a long time as an executioner of dangerous creatures and had once attempted to slay a hippogriff though somehow, it had gotten away.

“Excellent,” Voldemort hissed as he turned and looked to the rest of his standing Death Eaters. His Inner Circle was composed of the most trusted of his Death Eaters. “Severus, come forward.” came the almost seductive tone from the thin lips. Severus moved forwards resuming his kneel before the Dark Lord. Removing the mask with a wave of his wand, Voldemort peered at the Potion's Master with flashing crimson orbs. “You are my spy and you reside at Hogwarts...”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Yet...you have not brought me any news on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.” He whispered, sliding one of his skeletal fingers down the side of Severus' cheek. “Why is this?”

“My Lord,” Severus started to speak, shuddering inwardly at the touch to his face, “the boy is missing.”

“Sounds to me like you lost little bitty baby Potter.” Bellatrix cackled from beneath her mask. She approached without thinking, “My Lord, Severus does nothing, let me find the half-blood and I will bring him to you.” She continued in that irritating tone of voice that reminded Severus of nails on a chalkboard.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix, “No one said you could speak. Perhaps you need a reminder of your place.” He crooned, before waving his wand, “Crucio.” He watched with glee as the witch fell to the floor curling into a ball and twitching with pain. When Voldemort felt as though she had learned her lesson, he released her from the spell and spoke, “you will learn to hold your tongue.” With soft whimpering sounds Bellatrix climbed cautiously to her feet and returned to her place and stood silently. “Now, Severus, have you learned anything that could be of use to me?” 

“Perhaps, my Lord, but I am unsure of what knowledge it is that you require.” Severus spoke then instantly regretted his words.

“Now, now Severus. One would think you were trying to hide something from me." He whispered as he motioned to both Crabbe and Goyle Senior who moved and held Severus immobile. His voice was silky as he hissed, "Nott, do be kind enough to 'loosen' Severus' tongue." as the sounds of fists hitting flesh echoed in the room, Voldemort continued. "Lucius, what has the Ministry done about the disappearance of their so called savior?"

Lucius raised a brow beneath his mask, "My Lord, they know nothing. And even if they did know something, they are not speaking. Fudge knows nothing, but then again he is an imbecile who would not believe he was dying even as the knife was pulled from his heart." 

"You will keep me informed on what you learn from there, Lucius." Voldemort finished, turning towards the quartet in the corner. "Nott, that is enough for the moment, bring him to me." Crabbe and Goyle dragged Severus over and dumped him unceremoniously to the ground before the Dark Lord's feet. "Severus, what is this?" He inquired, plucking a single hair off Severus' normally pristine black robes. "Did you acquire a pet?" 

Severus wanted to shake his head so badly but nodded in response, knowing that if he didn't answer, it would go very badly for him. "Yes, my Lord."

"What sort of pet, Severus?" Voldemort pressed, as he ran a finger over the magnificent black eye that Severus was going to be sporting very soon. He didn't notice that Severus shuddered as he was touched yet again.

"A dog, my Lord."

"His name?"

"Kyrian, my Lord." Came the response from the thin lips. As much as he loathed giving Voldemort the information; it would prevent him from being beaten anymore by his goon squad.

Voldemort took in the way that Severus said the animal's name and a slow smile slipped over his reptilian features. Leaning back in his chair, he waved an emaciated hand towards the others, "You are all dismissed and your orders are to find Harry Potter." he finished and as they trooped out, he noticed that Lucius Malfoy was pausing by the door. "Lucius, was there something else?"

"My Lord, this dog, is very loyal to Severus. I am certain he would do as Severus asked of him."

Severus was seething internally as he heard Lucius say those words, and he didn't dare look up at Voldemort's face. But what he heard was not what he wanted. Footsteps retreating which meant Lucius was leaving, and the voice that spoke held and eerie kind of calm. "Severus, you will bring Kyrian to the next meeting."

"My...my Lord?" 

"He would be useful to me." Voldemort crooned, lacing his fingers together as though in deep thought. "So you will bring him to me."

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus replied, his voice soft.

"Before you go, Severus. Find me Harry Potter, and this is a mere taste of what will happen to you if you fail me." Voldemort finished, flicking his wand, "Crucio!" As Severus' screams echoed through the house, Voldemort turned to Nott. "One last thing, give Severus here a few more persuasions to do as he is told. Wormtail, attend me." Voldemort finished, lifting the curse and rising from the chair as he glided out of the room with Wormtail scurrying behind him.

Severus barely had time to look up as he watched Nott advance on him, a malicious smile on his features. "We're gonna have some real fun now, Snape." Elsewhere in the manor Wormtail was being asked specific questions by the Dark Lord, while being serenaded by a screaming Potion's Master and the sound of a cracking whip.

~*~

Harry was pacing back and forth in the sitting room, his paws making little to no noise on the stone floor but his nails were clicking rhythmically. He scented something he hadn't before and padded towards a corner of the room, his nose to the cracks. There was fresh air coming from somewhere, scratching at the stones, he grew frustrated as it refused to budge. Whining loudly, Harry placed his paws on the wall and scratched at it futilely. _Please..._ Harry thought when the stones began to scrape and move. Backing up, he assumed an aggressive stance just in case and began to growl low in the base of his throat.

The bloodied figure stumbled into the room, sinking to a knee from exhaustion. "Ky...Kyrian..." Severus panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry whimpered loudly and leaned forwards to lick his face. "I need....need to get to my potions." he barely managed to utter before he passed out right in the center of the floor.

 _No! No no no no no!_ Harry thought to himself as he left Severus there and raced to the front door, howling in anguish. He put his paws on the door and since he didn't know the password he was stuck. The passage behind Severus had closed when he walked in and Harry assumed that it was tuned to his magical signature. _Please! Someone, anyone!_ Harry continued to think, tilting his head back and letting loose another howl; his eyes flashed from blue to green and somewhere on the Fifth Floor a painting shifted signaling to the Castle. The Castle rumbled, shifting as the door suddenly gave way and Harry tumbled out into the hallway in a tangle of copper fur and limbs. Shaking himself viciously, Harry ran down the hallway barking. _Who do I get? Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, who else...no one, I'm not alerting Dumbledore._ He thought as he ceased the noise and ran faster as though the hounds of hell were at his heels. He ran through various hallways up and down staircases until he reached the door to McGonagall's office. Whining he scratched frantically at the door, when it suddenly opened. _Thank Merlin._ He tried to ignore the tartan plaid robe and matching sleeping hat as he took the material in his teeth and pulled gently.

"Kyrian! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She inquired, kneeling at his level and rubbing his ears. She noticed that he looked very concerned about something and it shone in his lupine gaze. He whined up at her and then glanced down the hallway towards the dungeons and from where he had come from. "Is it Severus?" She asked. Harry barked sharply just once before he leaned up and licked her face affectionately. "Perhaps you might want to get Poppy. Madam Pomfrey, do you know the way..." But Harry was already gone. Quickly, Minerva closed the door to her office and quarters and made her way towards the dungeons.

Harry was frustrated as the run seemed to take him longer than he once thought. _Bugger, the staircases aren't moving fast enough and every minute I'm away from him the worse he could get._ He thought just as the Castle shifted again, the stairs moving to align for him. Blinking, Harry didn't think twice but ran towards the hospital wing, his paws scrabbling for purchase but found none as he tried to stop; instead he crashed into the double doors with a loud thump. Slightly dazed, Harry lay there for a few moments, a whimper leaving his snout.

Madam Pomfrey, having been in her office heard the thump and went to investigate. When she opened the doors she saw Kyrian lying there. "Oh Merlin! Kyrian! What brings you up here? Is someone hurt?" Poppy inquired, gently moving her hands through his fur looking for a wound of some type. She watched as Harry struggled to his paws and whined, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Let me get my bag and you can take me there." She turned, quickly making her way through her stores and packing what she thought she would need. "I am ready."

Turing, Harry loped back to the dungeons where they found Minerva standing just outside the portrait of the doe. "Kyrian retrieved you I see, Poppy."

"Yes, what has happened, Minerva?"

"I am not sure, the door to Professor Snape's quarters are closed and the master password is not working." 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the doe, as his upper lip curled into a feral snarl. The silvery doe turned its head gracefully to look at him, her ears perking forwards. His eyes flashed colors, a bark leaving his lips with the underlying growl and the doe moved, trotting away as the door opened to admit the trio. Both witches raised their brows at the way the door opened for him. Harry nosed it further open, entering with the two women behind him and they gasped at the state of the Potions Master. Through the Order of the Phoenix, they knew that he was a spy for Voldemort but neither one of them had seen him in this particular state before. "We have to get him onto the couch or preferably the bed." Poppy said, as Minerva nodded whipping out her wand and casting a spell to lift the unconscious man upwards. "Where is the bedroom, Kyrian? Can you show us the way?"

Tilting his head, Harry led them into the bedroom where Severus slept. Placing his forepaws on the bed, he tugged the covers all the way down as Minerva gently laid Snape on the bed. Without thinking, Harry leaped onto the bed and curled up next to him offering whatever comfort he could. It was shining in his eyes that he wanted them to help Severus and Poppy pulled out her wand and ran a diagnostic check as she took note of the multiple injuries. Severus let out a sharp cry as they lay him on the bed and instantly Minerva flipped him so he lay on his stomach. "How bad is he, Poppy?" Her voice spoke the question but her eyes were studying Harry for the concern that shone there intrigued her.

Poppy was frowning. "Multiple lacerations, contusions, internal bleeding, broken ribs. How he got back here with these injuries makes me wonder how strong he really is." She said, digging into her bag.

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need to take his robes off because I will need to see the lacerations in order to heal them." Poppy said as she began to pull potions out of her bag, several which Harry was familiar with having been in and out of the Hospital Wing at least once a year. He watched as the two women removed Severus' Death Eater robes from his body, placing them over a nearby chair before moving to the prone form once more and removing the rest of his clothing, but leaving his boxers on for modesty's sake.

Harry swallowed and turned his head away at the multiple scrapes that were on the man's form that were not there previously. He whined low in his throat as he crept further upwards and nuzzled Severus' cheek with his cool nose. _You have to get better, Severus. You're the bravest man I've ever known and you always fight. So fight, the Wizarding World needs you. I need you._ Harry thought to himself as he watched Poppy start to close the wounds on his back with a gentle hand. Harry curled into a ball and whined sadly, it pained him to see the snarky man who had a caring heart beneath that exterior hurting in such a manner, and it pained Harry even more that there was nothing he could do to help.

Minerva helped Poppy as best she could, propping Severus up as the Mediwitch poured various potions down Severus' throat to help him heal. There were skele-gro, a blood replenishing potion, and a mild numbing potion for any lingering pain. "Now, we wait." The two women rose and headed for the door leading to the sitting room only to watch as Harry took the covers in his teeth and pulled them up to cover Severus.

They smiled softly and trooped into the sitting area, as Harry followed after finishing his task. "Now, we wait." Minerva echoed as they both decided to return to their respective quarters. Harry padded with them over to the door to show them out, but was surprised when Minerva looked down at him, with a smile on her lips. "Will you come get us when he wakes?" She inquired, standing by the doorway.

~*~

Severus groaned softly as he tried to remember what had transpired. Unfortunately, he was not coming up with much but he could decipher that he was within his chambers back at Hogwarts. And someone was in his quarters, for he could hear voices outside in the main sitting area. Slowly, Severus pulled himself into a sitting position realizing he was tucked into bed and minus most of his clothes. Grabbing a dressing gown from the foot of the bed, he shrugged it on and rose shakily to shuffle his way towards the door. "I am awake."

"You should be resting Severus." Poppy said, as she hurried to his side and helped him maneuver his way to a chair and sat him down. She puttered around him like a mother hen tending her chick and it amused Minerva to watch as his onyx orbs rolled in their sockets but he said nothing to dismiss the Mediwitch. "How are you feeling?"

"I will recover." He muttered as he sat where he was bid, watching as Minerva conjured some tea and biscuits, handing him a cup of it after adding a bit of sugar. "How...how did you know to come?"

Minerva smiled as she fixed a cup for herself and one for Poppy before she answered Severus' query. "Kyrian came and retrieved us." She said taking a sip of her tea and nibbling on a biscuit.

Severus nearly spit tea all over himself as he stared at the dog, who was presently curled up on the blanket before the fire staring at him with luminous green eyes, though in Severus' medicine induced vision could have been a trick of the firelight. Blinking slowly he looked to Kyrian again only to see that the dog had blue eyes. "Kyrian retrieved you to help me....why?"

"I think you have a very intelligent animal here, Severus." Poppy started, "He seems to be very loyal to you and seemed genuinely concerned for your welfare."

Minerva grinned, "And he appeared to know where my office was. Severus, did you give him a tour of the grounds when you arrived here?"

"No, I did not, Minerva. I am unsure as to where he would have ascertained the information, it is not like we have some sort of directory set out." Severus responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Mere curiosity, I assure you." She said, thinking, "perhaps the paintings helped him."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it. Well, Severus, we should leave you alone to rest. If you need me, send Kyrian." Poppy said as she gestured to Minerva, the two witches rose and smiled at Severus. Minerva went to Kyrian and rubbed his ears, the expression on her face though said more than words could ever convey. "Coming Minerva?"

"Of course, yes." Minerva said, "good work tonight Kyrian, perhaps stop by my office tomorrow, I will have a treat for you."

Harry tilted his head and yerfed as he leaned up and licked her cheek affectionately indicating that he would see her then. He rose to his paws and trotted over to the door watching the two witches leave before turning back to Severus where he sat quietly next to the man and lay his head in the man's lap. Severus in turn looked down at the dog and sighed softly, "Kyrian, we are in serious trouble."

Harry looked up as he whined, trying to offer what comfort he could in his present condition. _Whatever it is, we will face it together._ He thought to himself. _And when I get my body back, I have a few choice words for Dumbledore._

"The Dark Lord wants me to bring you to the next meeting, apparently he thinks that he can use you the same way he uses Nagini I am assuming. To use you as another spy here at Hogwarts." Severus said as he ran his fingers through Harry's fur, his fingers running over a raised welt deep in the fur of that head.

A growl left Harry's lips before he could stop himself, as the thoughts ran through his mind like a wildfire. _He is demented and evil. Always lashing out at those who are different when he is no more different than I am. He's a half-blood, like I am and he has all these people believing that he's not. The power has gone to his big head and when things don't go his way . . . he throws a temper tantrum._ He leaned up and licked Severus' cheek lightly. _I won't let him hurt you again, Severus. I swear._

"I am tired again, Kyrian. Perhaps we should retire." Severus said, rising and watching as Harry padded into the bedroom and he followed. Shedding the dressing gown, he lay gingerly on the bed, noticing with some admiration that Harry took the covers gently in his teeth and drew them around him as though tucking him in. Once Severus was firmly ensconced within the covers, did Harry finally curl up into a ball next to him. Laying his head on the Potions Master's stomach before he drifted off to sleep his ears twitching with whatever he heard in the darkness. Severus stayed awake a bit longer simply stroking those ears and the fur of the powerful shoulders. _Kyrian, I do believe you may have saved my life tonight. Though I am unsure as to how you even got out of my rooms, or know who to get or how to get there. I appreciate it._ He leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Thank you, Kyrian, for being my friend." With that, Severus closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Harry blinked his eyes open as he looked over at the now sleeping Severus. _I will always be your friend, Severus. No matter what, I could never go back to hating you, after all I've learned about what you really go through for the Order, and the way you saved my life._ Harry thought as he wiggled up closer to the man's warmth. _He looks younger when he's sleeping. And so handsome._ Harry continued his train of thought as he blushed under his fur at the kiss and then settled down to sleep.

~*~

The following morning after they had supped on some breakfast, Severus went to let Harry out of his quarters while he went to talk to Albus about what had transpired at the meeting the night before. Harry traversed the hallways as he made his way to McGonagall's office. As Severus made his way to the gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Headmaster's office he never realized that he was being trailed. The sound of small feet pattered after Severus, as he had been ordered, he would find out all his Lord needed to know. 

"Severus." Dumbledore spoke as the man entered his office. 

"I have come to make my report, Headmaster."

"I have set the Order to finding Harry but no one seems to have found him, anywhere." He started, seeming to show his true age now, as his blue eyes were no longer twinkling. And he seemed to be staring at Severus as though he thought the man had been up to no good. "Severus, I will have to ask where you were a few nights ago." Was the statement though he had noticed that Severus was limping slightly on his right side and hiding some pain.

"Suddenly you are prying into my personal affairs? As you are probably well aware with all the portraits spying on me and everyone else in these walls . . . I have been in my quarters preparing potions for the upcoming term and doing your dirty work as a spy!" Severus snapped in response. "What has transpired now?" He asked tiredly.

~*~

Harry reached Minerva's office and gently scratched at the door as it opened to admit him. Nosing it further open he was not surprised to see that the head of his house was seated at her desk, several parchments opened before her, but she did look up as he entered. "Ah, come in." her voice was warm, and he did as she asked, trooping up to her desk where he sat down and looked up at her expectantly. "How are you today, Harry?"

~*~


	8. The World Falls Down

## Chapter Seven - The World Falls Down

Severus was seething inwardly as he left Dumbledore's office. The man had truly lost his mind, what was left of it. He had been so blind to Harry in all these years, failed Lily in his promise to protect her only son and now he found himself at a loss for what to do. Strangely enough, he found himself back in his quarters standing before Harry's trunk debating on doing something he had sworn to himself he wouldn't. He fought with himself inwardly then came to a decision. Pulling his wand, he flicked it at the trunk and the locks opened with audible clicks.

~*~

After racing back with the news like a dog with a particular juicy bone, Wormtail told Voldemort everything he had learned while at Hogwarts. There had been no new news on Harry Potter but Voldemort was pleased to learn everything else. With a waved hand to dismiss Wormtail upon orders to return to Hogwarts since he seemed to be a much more effective spy than Severus; the Dark Lord plotted behind closed doors. With the plan firmly ensconced within his mind, Voldemort's sinister laughter filled the manor, rocking it to its very foundations.

~*~

Severus opened the trunk, peering intently at the various objects that were within. Harry's infamous Invisibility Cloak was first and Severus marveled at the material, debating whether or not to throw it on just to see what it was like. But in the end he chose not to and set it aside. He found quills, parchments and several journals with Harry's initials on them, a dream journal, and a photo album. The journals and the album he placed at his side before turning his eyes back to the trunk's interior. Jumpers of various colors with patterns on them, which could only have been made by Molly Weasley were folded neatly and brought a smile to Severus' face as he knew the woman was protective of her children and it appeared that Harry Potter was no exception. He discovered a thick packet of parchment at the bottom that looked vaguely familiar and he resisted temptation to tap it with his wand for fear of further insults. _A Zonko product indeed._ Severus thought to himself as he set it down and opened the photo album.

He felt rather odd rifling through Harry's personal things, but there was so much about the young man that Severus had turned a blind eye to. He had previously thought that Harry had been treated like a prince at home only to have that dashed when he visited Privet Drive and spoken to Petunia Dursley. Severus had never known how much she hated Lily or her magical nephew. _But it shaped Harry into who he is, independent, stubborn, hard working . . ._ His inner thought chided him. The first photo had Severus blinking back tears, as it was Lily Potter holding a baby Harry in her slender arms and lifting his chubby little hand to wave at the wizarding camera. _Where had he gotten these photos?_ He wondered as he flipped through the pages. There were more of Harry and his parents, then they changed to become some of Harry and his friends laughing and genuinely having a good time. And it made him realize at that moment how much like his mother Harry truly was.

Putting the album back into the trunk, Severus went to his small kitchenette and prepared a kettle of tea pouring himself a cup before retreating to his favorite chair and sat down in it, his face lined with thought before he reached for one of Harry's personal journals. Opening it up, he began to read.

**July 7, 1996 - It's so strange. I've been thinking back along the years that I've come to Hogwarts and I came to a revelation. They revere me so much, I've been put on a pedestal, thrust into the limelight as it were to be this weapon of the light when all I ever wanted was to be normal. I guess this would be me whining which someone I know would probably tell me to shut up because I'm an impertinent brat, but I think I've bloody earned it. I just want to be Harry. No one ever lets me do that. My relatives work me like a house elf all summer, then when I get to school and want to learn I'm in and out of the infirmary so often I wonder how anything I do manage to learn stays in my head. Not to mention everyone talking about how I'm the 'Chosen One' or the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Why can't anyone like me for me, for who I am. I don't want to be anyone's hero. I just want to be Harry.**

**I think I've started to develop feelings for him . . . the great greasy bat. I mean real ones, not just a crush. He's constantly saved my life and tried to protect me over the last five years which is more than I can say for Dumbledore. When I destroyed his office I was angry. Angry that he had been keeping things from me, and it makes me wonder what more he kept from me over the years. Why I got away with so much, how I never got in real trouble when I got in trouble. Sure I saved the school, but I could have lost Ron or Hermione. They've always backed my play, no matter how reckless it was. But so much could have been prevented if I had known.**

Severus raised an ebony brow at those words on the page before him and his onyx eyes re-read the passage as though he was seeing things but that didn't shock him the most, what did however was the neatly written list of when he had in fact tried to save him or tried to protect him.

**1\. Snape saved me from falling to my death during my first Quidditch Match by speaking the counter-jinx to Quirrel who was trying to kill me. That was nice of him, though at the time I thought he was trying to kill me, especially when Hermione told me later that she had seen his mouth moving and his eyes unblinking. It was only later when I confronted Quirrel before the Mirror of Erised that he told me Snape was trying to save me.**

**2\. Did he save my life in my second year? I can't remember . . . he did get rid of that snake that Malfoy conjured. Damned ferret looked so smug when he cast it but then I turned it around when I discovered I could talk to the reptile. Reminds me of when I set that Burmese Python on my cousin when I was ten years old at the zoo. I could talk to the snake but I wasn't sure how I was doing it at the time. But yeah, that counts when he used the spell to get rid of the snake as saving my life.**

**3\. He tried to come to my rescue in the Shrieking Shack, where I discovered that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed my parents and it wasn't Sirius as everyone had previously thought. I had to stun him even though Hermione yelled at me about it later, called me a barmy git if I remember right. But I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that, though I was trying to hear someone explain to me exactly what was going on. And he did try and protect Ron, Hermione and myself from Remus, who had become a werewolf. I'm not sure if he did that because he's a teacher, but it does count in trying to save my life even though it was a slightly stupid thing to do.**

**4\. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. wait, that year was far too hectic to remember if he had tried to save my life or not, but I think he did. That year was hard, it was mostly a blur for me. With my friends in Gryffindor tower turning on me because they thought I had put my name in the Goblet of Fire, which I bloody well did not, to trying to decipher the puzzles and keep myself from nearly getting killed, again. I don't need anymore fame than what I already have.**

**5\. He tried to teach me Occlumency in my last year, though it really didn't take. May have been in the way he was attempting to teach me. He didn't explain it to me, just thrust me into it like I was supposed to know what I was doing. However, he did alert the Order when I told him about Sirius at the Ministry of Magic, it wasn't the best hint, but it was the best I could do at the time.**

**So, all in all it looks like Severus, Professor Snape was trying to protect me, and I guess somewhere along the line I fell for him. He's kept me grounded all these years, unlike everyone else. He didn't put me on a pedestal, he treated me like everyone else, though he hates me. I know why he hates me, I think. It all stems back to my Father and how much I look like him. It's not my fault and I'm not my father, I guess, I'll just have to keep my thoughts to myself and guard my heart a little bit better.**

Severus closed the journal pinching the bridge of his nose, as he rose to his feet and looked for a bottle of fire whiskey. Upon finding the bottle, he ripped the cork out, fumbling for a tumbler poured a generous amount and slammed it back. _He loves me, the Savior of the Wizarding World loves me._ He sighed deeply sinking back into the chair where he hung his head, lost in thought about what the Dark Lord had instructed him to do.

~*~

Harry blinked up at her wondering how she knew when no one else had been able to figure it out. He whined softly and looked up at her, his ice blue eyes curious. "Ah, bet you're wondering how I figured it out." She queried, as he barked sharply in response. Minerva smiled, which was rare to grace her features in the presence of a student. "You are far too perceptive in that form. You knew who to retrieve when Severus was hurt. It was natural for you to come to your Head of House, and you ran off before I could send you to fetch Poppy." She continued, as she rubbed his ear gently.

A soft whimper left Harry's throat as he snuffled and rubbed the top of his head with a paw. He couldn't make his wishes known and he was frustrated. _Well, at least someone knows what happened to me. I still don't know how to change back._

"Harry, can you change between your forms?" there was a definite negative shake of the furry head. "Hm, if I knew how this occurred then I could help you decipher how to change back. Poppy said that you had no magical core, which can only mean that you over taxed it when the change first happened." She said, it was clear that she was thinking and speaking her thoughts though Harry could only look worried and whined. "Your magic will return to you, Harry. It will just take time. For now, you should just go ahead and do what it is that you are. You're safe in that form for now, from You-Know-Who. I will not tell anyone what I have learned." Minerva finished as she leaned down and rubbed the fur on his forehead finding the raised scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Harry, I am glad that you are safe."

Leaning up, Harry licked her cheek affectionately, before snuffling and padding back out of her office. Trotting through Hogwarts back towards the dungeons. Shaking her head, Minerva went to look up a particular book in the Restricted Section of the Library, knowing that something had thrown the transformation off. It was a complete one, that was for sure, but something had happened, some anomaly that had caused him to deplete his magical core which led to his inability to shift back and she was going to discover what it was. When she reached the Library, she headed straight for the appropriate section and went to look for the volumes on the Animagi and when she found the one she wanted, picked it up and took it with her.

~*~

When Harry returned to Severus' quarters, he noticed that a new smaller door had been put next to the portrait that led inside. It was smaller and the painting was of a beautiful fawn, flicking his icy gaze between the two paintings, he noticed that the two animals looked very much alike. _Where did this come from, I wonder._ Placing a paw on the painting, the fawn let out a small sound and kicked in happiness before stepping aside and letting the doorway open. Harry padded inside and saw that Severus was sitting in his favorite chair holding a book in his hands. Pausing by his water dish, he lapped up some of the cool liquid before making his way to the pile of blankets by the fire and stretched out, snagging his favorite chew toy on the way.

Severus looked up briefly as Kyrian came in and curled up before the fire, chewing on the rubber copy of the Daily Prophet. He smiled at his companion's antics then turned his onyx eyes back to the journal that he had been reading, occasionally hearing a squeak from the toy. Turning the page, Severus then noticed that there were several dried droplets on the pages before him and his fingers traced Harry's writing which seemed less rushed and more thought out than what he turned in on his assignments. As he read, he realized what he was reading his face contorting into a scowl. _Sirius Black, a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember, but he did love Harry._ He thought.

**Sirius, one of the last links to my parents, who I never got to know. Gone in the blink of an eye, because of me. I had to go running to the Ministry of Magic half-cocked and wanting to save him when in reality, I'm the one who got him killed. I remember some of the conversations we had back at Grimmauld Place. Long talks about my parents, and how much they loved me. I did confront him about the way the Marauders antagonized Severus. Yeah, I may as well call him that here, he'll never know.**

**I looked into Severus' pensieve, and saw how my father and Sirius had tormented him. Severus was pissed when he discovered what I had done and I can't blame him for it. But what I didn't understand was why they treated him that way. I get treated that way at home all the time and it hurts, it shapes you. And it probably shaped Severus into the man he has become. No wonder he's so cold, and trusts no one. I finally bit the proverbial bullet and asked Sirius what they had been thinking.**

**Sirius said that they were being; his words: 'young and stupid' and I had to agree with him on that. I told him that there was no call to do that to anyone, and having been abused by my whale of an Uncle and Cousin, I knew all about what that could do to a person. It was then that Sirius asked me why I didn't tell anyone about the abuse I was receiving at home, I didn't answer him then. I wasn't ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell anyone what happened to me in that house, but it made me more independent, and I learned to rely on myself, something Hermione tells me not to do so much.**

Severus closed the journal and set it on the small table next to him, sighing he leaned back, staring at the fire and contemplating all that he had learned about Harry Potter in the month that he had been missing. The more he learned, the more Severus began to realize that he did care in more ways than one about the young man, who had to grow up so quickly. _He defended me to his Godfather. And he was not to blame for Black's death, that rests squarely atop Bellatrix not Harry's shoulders. How Harry manages to do all that he does amazes me._ He thought before rising and after scratching Kyrian's ears headed into his bedroom.

~*~

The damage of the house was extensive. It was as though World War Three had taken place in the quiet suburb of London, known as Surrey. Officers were moving slowly through the house, along with the fire department looking for any clues as to what had transpired but so far they were coming up with nothing. They were baffled by one door on the second floor which had several locks upon it and what appeared to be some sort of flap cut into the wood. The officers noticed that this room had been ransacked as though whoever the perpetrator was had been searching for something. Bystanders stood outside wondering what was going on and all gasped in alarm when three black body bags were brought out and put in to the coroner's van before the sirens went off and the bodies were carted off. Only one bystander looked on with a smile of satisfaction.

She had done her job for her Lord well, torture after all was her specialty and this was no different. When He had learned where the Potter brat lived, she had been dispatched to discover the boy's whereabouts. The boy's relatives had told her nothing, and that had disappointed her but then she realized that someone else had been in the house for the tingle of magic remained but who it had been was beyond her. Making her way to the edge of the block she apparated away but not before someone else had seen her. 

The figure that had seen the woman apparate away went back to her house and instantly contacted the aurors of the Ministry and it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who had shown up to take her statement and see the carnage for himself. When he arrived he cast a notice-me-not charm over himself and slipped into the house. He instantly noticed a small cupboard beneath the staircase of the house and after what he had heard that day when Harry Potter had been reported missing by Dumbledore himself, he paled at the thought of the Savior of the Wizarding World kept in that small space. There were photos scattered about with their frames bent and the glass shattered, but that was not what made him want to exit this house and throw up what he had in his stomach. There was a painting or what used to be a painting over the fireplace one that had been slashed by either steel or magic and what had been left were the words: 'Come out and play!' along with something that Kingsley had never seen before. There were six eyes staring sightlessly out at the room, 'I see you' was written beneath it. The only one who could have been responsible for this particular carnage was Bellatrix Lestrange. With that knowledge he left the house on Privet Drive and apparated quickly back to the Ministry of Magic.

Shaken to the core by what he had seen at that house, Kingsley contacted Arthur Weasley who had spoken of needing to tell him some things as well at what had transpired at that house on Privet Drive. Molly was still in a state of panic even though Hermione Granger had come to the Burrow to spend time with the family before school started. Harry had been missing for over a month and no one had any inkling on his whereabouts. With the meeting to take place that following morning, Kingsley prepared his report for the Ministry officials and went home to a bottle of Butterbeer though something stronger may have been called for.

~*~


	9. Secrets and Traitors

## Chapter Eight - Secrets and Traitors Revealed

The Burrow was a hubbub of activity that morning, Arthur had contacted several individuals of the Order of the Phoenix and they were presently on their way. The six Weasley children, minus Percy were seated at the long dining room table eating breakfast, Hermione had finished her food and was presently watching Ron who was still stuffing his face with more bacon. She was worried about her friend, "Ronald! Don't you ever stop eating? Honestly!" She snapped, "your best friend is missing!"

Ron looked up at his girlfriend, his mouth full of bacon as he reached for a biscuit, "I'm hungry." he muttered while swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Our friend, our _best_ friend is missing and you are stuffing your face." She responded, flipping open her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What about you? You're reading the paper." 

"Do shut up and eat your biscuit." Hermione replied burying her nose in the paper just as she heard voices in the living room. Closing the paper as quietly as possible, she went to the doorway in order to eavesdrop.

The figures that moved through the house had the same look in their eyes, worry, horror and shame. "Hermione, you may as well come out, I can smell you from here."

Blushing at being caught so easily and wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak she walked into view and sat down on a small ottoman. "Professor Lupin."

Remus chuckled, "Hermione, I'm not your professor anymore. Remus is fine." the werewolf said.

"Is there any news of Harry?" Hermione inquired softly.

A sigh was her answer and that sent Hermione's panic into overload. "Wait, I wanted to ask you a few questions. Tonks said that you called Harry's relatives and spoke with his Aunt."

Hermione nodded, "She said that he ran away, but that isn't like Harry. Not the Harry I know, something happened in that house." She said and there was a glint in her brown eyes that spoke of her determination to discover exactly what it was.

"Do you have any idea of where he may have gone, where he felt safe?"

She thought for a long moment, "Nowhere besides Hogwarts, that's what he told me first year, he told me that he wasn't going home, not really...I didn't understand him then but I think I understand now, Hogwarts is his home."

The fireplace flared green and several figures stepped through the floo and into the Burrow's living room. Seats were taken and Hermione watched as Molly ran upstairs sobbing with Ginny hot on her heels to help her mother. "Hermione, will you go help Ginny tend to Molly?" Arthur requested and after the young witch made her way upstairs was a silencing charm put up by Moody.

"What did you discover Arthur?" came the obvious question as Kingsley ran his hands over his bald head.

"First off, the abuse was real. There was a cupboard beneath the staircase, they talked about him like he was a thing. Not even a person. They called him a freak in front of me and my wife." Arthur responded, his voice laced with stress. "She...she obliviated their memories so they had no recollection that Harry even lived in the house, she saw it as justice as Harry would probably not want his relatives harmed in any way."

"Well, they have been." Kingsley said, not looking at anyone for the moment as the things he had seen in that house came back to haunt him. There were gasps all around as Kingsley began to report what he had seen at the remains of Number Four Privet Drive. 

"Oh God, we have to find Harry." Nymphadora Tonks said, presently her hair was in messy black locks like Harry's. 

Minerva held up her hand, to quell the subsequent shouts that had started to occur. "I know where Harry is, but I promised him I would not tell anyone." There were protests, but the stern expression on her face never wavered. "However, in light of the circumstances I will. He is at Hogwarts." 

Remus was the first one to speak, "Why didn't you say something earlier? Does Albus know where he is?" He inquired, "and speaking of, why isn't he here?"

"Molly didn't want Albus to know and quite frankly, I have to live with her." Arthur said tiredly "She is upset and I am going to make sure she is not more upset by all that is happening now. Who did it, Kingsley?"

"It was Bellatrix." 

More eyebrows raised as that little tidbit of information was shared and Alastor Moody spoke, "Minerva, where is Harry now?" His hands were folded atop his staff as his magical eye whizzed around in its socket.

"He is safe, with Professor Snape."

"SNAPE?!" the twins cried out in alarm.

Tonks blinked, "wait, that dog that Snape adopted, that was Harry?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, apparently Harry tried to transform into an animagus. I'm assuming to spend time with you, Remus, during the full moon." Minerva started as she pulled out a few pieces of parchment with her notes on them. "However, something in the initial transformation threw him off and he is now stuck in his animal form, his magical core was depleted but I think it is beginning to re-stabilize. I believe that a catalyst will be needed to bring him back to his normal form."

"What sort of catalyst?" Kingsley's deep voice asked.

"I don't know, for I'm not sure what the catalyst was in the first place Kingsley." She responded, "But for the moment, Harry is safe and he saved Severus' life."

"How so?"

"How much do you know about what Severus does for the Order of the Phoenix?"

~*~

Back at Hogwarts, Severus had purchased a pair of jogging pants and a matching black t-shirt. "I think you need to get out more and work on those muscles, and I need the exercise. So, lets go for a run." He said, as he held out Harry's harness. With a soft whurf, Harry rose from his usual spot before the fire and padded over to Severus and stepped into the harness watching as Severus clipped his leash to the front. They left his quarters together and headed towards the massive front doors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun had risen and cast its golden glow over the grounds, making the Forbidden Forest sparkle with the dew that lingered on the treetops. Harry paused and looked up at Severus who detached his leash when they reached the grand doors of the school. On Severus' feet were black and white trainers which Harry had never even dreamed he would wear. Rubbing his dogs ears, Severus grinned, "You can lead." 

Harry howled happily as he took off at an easy lope. Severus kept up with him letting Kyrian take the lead in their run. Harry decided to do a slow lope around the Black Lake and Severus kept up at a slow jog. He paused for a few moments, sniffing the ground as he tilted his head back and let out a long, mournful howl. The Potions Master watched the long line of Kyrian's throat as it was thrown back and the sound that left his throat was filled with pain and Severus couldn't figure out why. But what was more amazing to Severus were the sounds that came from the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Howls, screeches and even the neighs of the Thestrals filled the air, joining in to Kyrian's song, there was something different about Kyrian, Severus could see that now, but he wasn't sure what it was that his companion had. 

Choosing a seat on a nearby log, Severus listened to the spine-tingling song which finally began to subside and he pulled an apple out of his pants pocket that he had carried in case they didn't make it back to Hogwarts in time for lunch, though this was simply a snack. He glanced over to see that Kyrian was looking up at him, "Hm?" he inquired, and there was a yip in response, "Oh, this? I did not bring you a snack." He said as he lifted the apple to his mouth and took a hearty bite with a resonating crunching sound. Harry whined loudly before he leapt up and snatched the apple right out of Severus' hand before turning and running back towards the castle. "Bloody Hell! KYRIAN!" Severus shouted as he raced after his wayward pet.

~*~

When they returned to Hogwarts, the doors were opened wide and Harry paused sniffing the air currents. There was something in the air, something sinister, something very wrong. Looking up at Severus, Harry whimpered and then trotted down the hallway in the opposite direction, Severus watched as the fluffy tail disappeared around a corner before heading towards his own chambers. Harry paused at a junction and placed his nose to the stones as he sniffed, taking in the various scents. There was one that was annoying him and he zeroed in on it like Hedwig with a mouse, he traversed the corridors the scent getting stronger and suddenly Harry had the thought of the Marauder's Map but he couldn't use it in his current condition and pressed onwards. Suddenly a flash of brown skittered across the hall before him and he KNEW that form. The sound of the small clawed toes, scrabbling for purchase on the flagstone floors was unmistakeable. 

A growl of anger and rage filled Harry's throat as he lunged at the rat who barely managed to squeak in fear and tore off town the same corridor with Harry hot on his heels. Harry was not about to let him out of the sights of his blue orbs and scrambled after him nearly losing his balance rounding a corner as his paws went out from under him. Snarling in frustration as the rat managed to find a small niche to hide in, Harry howled digging at the crack with his paws. He didn't know if there was a way out of there for the rodent, but he was going to stay here a little longer and wait it out. Harry's growls had finally subsided, and he paced before the niche waiting though his patience was wearing thin. After an hour had passed, Harry decided to leave and padded down the hallway willing himself to take each step away from the one who ultimately betrayed his friends and his parents but as he turned the corridor, he stopped whipping around his senses on alert.

Peter Pettigrew who had been sent to Hogwarts as a spy to find out what they really knew about the disappearance of Harry Potter slowly crept from the niche as there had been nowhere else to go, his nose was twitching as he sniffed the air currents wondering where that large canine had gone. As quiet as he possibly could, he made his way down the corridor turning the corner he let out a terrifying squeal of alarm but it was too late as a paw pinned him to the ground and a howl left the throat of his attacker. Peter squirmed and thrashed as he tried to get away but to no avail as the dog had him significantly trapped. Harry tilted his head back and let another spine-tingling howl leave his throat and this time he could hear several footsteps coming in response to his call.

Remus and Minerva walked through the front doors of the school together, talking in depth about Harry and his current condition. Remus wanted to see Harry again. "You're telling me that Snape is looking after Harry?"

"Yes, Remus, and taking good care of him from what I can tell. The two of them are inseparable." Minerva was saying, "they go for walks together, I also believe that Harry has been helping Severus in his lab. And of course, Harry did save Severus' life."

Remus flushed at that statement for Minerva had brought along a pensieve and shown the entire order, minus the Weasley Twins what had happened that night when she had seen what Severus went through for the Order of the Phoenix and told no one. Remus' respect for Severus Snape had gone up ten fold at that memory. Anyone who endured that much to gather information deserved it. He paused when they came to a junction for Minerva had been leading him down to Severus' chambers and spoke, "Wait. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A howl." Remus said, turning abruptly on his heel and heading in the opposite direction. Together they hurried through the school until they found the copper colored husky who had something trapped under its paw. "Hello Kyrian." he spoke, his eyes speaking volumes. 

Minvera scowled, "Now, Remus I told you this is..." before she could say another word Remus held up his hand effectively silencing her. And she got the message, "Kyrian, what do you have there?"

"A very special rat." Remus responded and Harry barked joyfully. Remus pulled his wand and had anyone been looking at Peter would have seen he winced. He threw the spell silently and suddenly Peter Pettigrew was there, and Harry snarled, biting his ankle so the man fell and could not get away. "Hello Peter."

"Merlin's Balls!" Minerva said sharply, causing both Harry and Remus to look at her in shock. "Sorry." she said, flushing like a schoolgirl. "He's supposed to be dead! Sirius Black supposedly killed him."

"No, Minerva, that is what he wanted us to think. Turns out it was Peter who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, not Sirius. And now we have the proof that he's alive and well and more importantly that Sirius was innocent." Remus continued, noticing the look of satisfaction shining from the lupine orbs. 

Peter was whimpering and clutching his ankle, for he was in too much pain to transform back and try and escape. "he was so powerful, R...Remus. You...you would have done the same."

"You're weak, Peter, you always have been. I would have died, Sirius would have died before he betrayed his friends and sooner or later you're going to pay the price for your betrayal." Remus replied casting a full body bind on the man before handing him over to Minerva, "You might want to get some Aurors down here, get his full statement under veritaserum, I'm going to get acquainted with Kyrian for a bit."

"I think that both you and Kyrian should come with me, for I'm sure you both want to hear his answers." Minerva replied. Remus and Harry shared a look then followed after the Head of Gryffindor House who was white-lipped with fury that one of her house had done this.

Remus leaned down and rubbed at one of Harry's ears as he spoke, "its good to see you, and thank you."

Harry licked Remus' hand in response as they reached McGongall's office and the door shut behind them with an audible click.

~*~


	10. The Rat is out of the Bag

## Chapter Nine - The Rat is Out of the Bag

Peter was sitting in a chair having been bound to it so he couldn't move or transform while Minerva floo-called Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody the two Auror's she trusted. She told them that she had something they needed to see and that Kyrian was present. Keeping her tone even so they knew to call him that in the presence of whoever was there. The only one she didn't call was Albus, for she didn't trust him anymore. There was too much going on for her to do so. When everyone had arrived, she asked one of the house elves to bring refreshments, and a blanket for Kyrian to curl up on, having seen the one in Severus' quarters.

While Harry chewed noisily on a bone that one of the elves had brought for him he curled up on the blankets and watched the proceedings with interest. Kingsley and Moody were staring hard at Peter Pettigrew for of course they had heard the story of Sirius Black slaying him in cold blood but here he was in the flesh so to speak. Remus was the only one not staring daggers at Peter but was sitting by Minerva's window, staring out at the expanse of Hogwart's grounds. Once everyone had noshed on the ginger biscuits and tea, Kingsley produced a vial of veritaserum from his robes and administered it to Peter. Peter choked slightly on the liquid as he knew what it was and he fought against it not wanting to answer any questions.

"What is your full name?" Moody growled.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who were your friends in school?" 

"Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Black."

This was shocking to all of them as they didn't know that at all, since Bellatrix and Lucius were in Slytherin at the time. "What about James, Lily, Sirius and Remus?" Minerva inquired, for she had seen him following after Sirius and James all throughout school. 

"They weren't my friends, but I followed them around to see what I could learn." Peter said in a flat monotone.

Remus pushed himself off the windowsill and strode over to where Peter was bound to the chair, "Why did you betray Lily and James?"

"Because I was ordered to."

"By who?"

"The Dark Lord."

"How did the Dark Lord know where to find the Potters?" this from Moody who was staring at Peter with loathing. It was his job to hunt down Dark Wizards and this one...he was devious and evil to have betrayed his friends in such a manner.

"I was their Secret-Keeper."

"Why wasn't Sirius the Secret-Keeper?" Remus inquired, the wolf in him wanting nothing more than to smash Peter's nose in.

"Sirius was too reckless and Dumbledore convinced James to switch it to me."

Harry was barely holding back his snarls of hatred, and the others were also watching Kyrian's reactions, but none more so than Minerva who loved those of her house and Harry Potter was no exception.

"Why frame Black then?"

"Because I hated him."

"Why are you here?"

"To spy for the Dark Lord and tell him the whereabouts of Harry Potter." Peter answered, still with that monotone.

"What have you told He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Just that the wards around Privet Drive had fallen and that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore." He replied. "There was no information on Potter, as no one can find him."

Harry's eyes snapped to Peter at that statement and growled low in his throat and without any warning advanced on Peter. _Oh, I'm here, Peter, and you owe me a life. You owe me YOUR life, and now, you're going to pay the piper._ Peter's eyes grew wide as the dog approached him but was even more shocked when the others in the room did nothing to stop him. Harry slowly turned towards Minerva his lupine eyes shining with the desire for vengeance in his orbs and she shook her head ever so slightly.

That was not the answer that Harry wanted to hear and he lunged at the bound man, rage clouding his actions. But it was Remus who intervened and barely managed to grab Harry by the scruff of his neck. He could feel half of Harry's animal, the blood rage, the need to kill what had harmed those he cared for, the need to tear the limbs off and leave him bleeding. "Kingsley, if you would escort Peter to the Ministry..." Remus said even as Harry snarled viciously and fought to escape from Remus' iron grasp.

"I know just the cell for him. Shall we, Alastor?"

"Aye." The two men quickly gathered up Peter who was still staring at the canine in horror. It was as though he knew how close to death he had just come but the thought of spending time in a Ministry cell made him think death would be better. As soon as the trio had disappeared through the fireplace did Harry turn on Remus, his jaws snapping.

"Aht! Calm down, Harry."

 _I will NOT calm down! I wanted to rip his throat out for what he's done. I have no parents because of him. Remus, you should have let me eat him._ Harry thought to himself as he paced in the chamber. Both Remus and Minerva looked on with worry. _Voldemort knows that Severus is a spy. He'll kill him if he gets the chance, and I won't let that happen. I love him too much to lose him in this war._ Harry stopped pacing then as he glanced down and only Remus would have been able to smell the blood that rushed to his cheeks heating them with the blush. When he was sufficiently calmer, Minerva let Harry out of her office and watched as he padded down towards the dungeons and Severus' quarters.

"Remus, what just happened?"

"Harry is a special animagus, while some have only one form. He has two."

"That's not possible."

"This is Harry we're talking about Minerva, anything is possible with him." Remus responded. 

Minerva nodded, "Whenever something happens it is always Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. It is always those three."

"Its good that Harry has such loyal friends by his side. He's pack to me, Minerva. The wolf in me found a bond within him."

"He's a werewolf like you?"

"No, he's much more. He's a hybrid animagus."

~*~

When Harry returned to Severus' quarters he found the man sitting there sipping at a cup of tea with a strange expression on his features. He curled up on the blankets before the fire, chewing on a bone that one of the house elves had left for him. Severus on the other hand was thinking about all the things he had to do for the start of term which was right around the corner unfortunately and there was still no sign of Harry. He was still missing in action and that didn't bode well. Voldemort had been up to no good while the boy was gone, and Privet Drive was not the only muggle family that had been slaughtered, however it was the only way or so Voldemort had thought to draw Harry out of hiding but it hadn't worked. _When I find him, I swear I'll do better now that I know. He was right when he said he isn't his father and there is much of Lily in him._ Severus thought as he set the cup of tea down, putting his head in his hands. He found himself studying Kyrian, wondering about some of his habits. The howling in particular, the various vocal sounds he made, it was almost as though he was attempting to talk to him and of course Severus spoke to the animal never knowing who Kyrian really was.

Harry glanced up from where he was gnawing on the bone, growling softly as he pulled a particular stubborn piece of meat trying to get it when there was a knock on the door and it opened to allow whoever it was admittance. He was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore coming through the portal and dropping the bone, Harry's upper lip curled into a snarl. "Severus, Kyrian." he said, folding his hands over his robes while attempting to ignore the dog's growling. "Is there a reason he is growling at me, Severus?"

 _I don't trust you, nor do I have any respect for you anymore Headmaster._ Harry thought, as he turned and padded into the bathroom ignoring the scowl that was on Severus' face. 

"Forgive me, Headmaster, I am not sure what his problem is."

"I have made you an emergency portkey, in case you have problems at a meeting. You spoke of some at the last one when you made your report. It also has a signal for the Order."

"What good will the Order be if I am no longer there, Albus?"

"They may be able to retrieve some of the Death Eaters at least, Severus." Albus replied, "Perhaps you may want to figure out what is wrong with your....pet, he did not seem to happy to see me."

_. . . Albus watched as Severus paced the length of his office with a permanent scowl etched on his features. "Severus, what did you learn at the meeting?"_

_"He wants me to bring Kyrian to him, so that he can be used as a spy."_

_"And you are objecting to this, Severus? If I may inquire as to why."_

_"He is not a pawn Albus."_

_"No, he is a dog, that I graciously let you keep in your quarters." Dumbledore responded, as he folded his arms across his chest and stared at Severus._

_Severus snarled, "You are wrong, Headmaster, he is more than that, I do not want him to become a pawn in your game, which is what Voldemort is playing. He wants to rule the Wizarding World and we still have to find the Savior of that world or we will have NO world left." He snapped sharply._

_"He is a pet, Severus, a mere dog that, according to a scan I did, has no magical signature. He is an animal and should be treated as such."_

_"You are wrong, Kyrian is a friend, a companion. I care very deeply for him and I am honored to have such a loyal companion." Severus spoke before turning sharply on his heel and with his robes billowing behind him left the office of Albus Dumbledore . . ._

"I shall speak with you later, Albus." 

"Of course, Severus. Good evening, Kyrian." He said in response before leaving Severus' quarters. 

Harry who had been eavesdropping padded out of the bathroom and looked up at Severus, _I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't want him anywhere near you or me for that matter. I don't trust him anymore now that I know what it is that I know. He's manipulated me for the last time._

~*~

Pain flared through Severus' arm as he gripped it with his right hand, hissing sharply. Harry yipped twice and ran into the bedroom to get his leash and brought it to Severus holding it in his teeth. "I am not taking you with me." Severus said. Harry dropped the leash at Severus' feet, lifting his upper lip into a curled snarl, a low growl leaving his throat as those blue eyes narrowed. "I cannot take you with me; it would kill me if something were to happen to you."

 _And it will kill me to lose you, Severus. I am not about to let you go alone._ Harry thought to himself as he let out a pleading whine.

"Kyrian...if I take you with me..." Severus started.

 _If you don't take me with you, he will kill you and I will NOT take kindly to that._ Harry's thoughts were racing through his head, _I love you and I would die before I let that arsehole hurt you again, I saw the way you returned remember, and I am not allowing him to torture you anymore. Please, take me with you._ He continued to whine this time more pitifully than before as though it would break through Severus' defenses and change the man's mind.

Dropping to a knee, Severus rubbed those ears, "I will not put you in jeopardy. Forgive me." Raising his wand, he pointed it at Kyrian, "Stupefy." he whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears at having to hurt him, rising to go dress in his robes. Harry couldn't believe that Severus had just done that and fell to the floor twitching, as he couldn't move. He could only watch as Severus walked out of his room in the dreaded Death Eater robes the silver mask in his hand. "I'm sorry, Kyrian, this is the way it will have to be." he said, heading for the private entrance in the wall. As it scraped closed, he could hear Harry howling in anguish as he wanted to go with him desperately. 

Struggling to his paws, Harry howled louder, his cries reverberating against the stone walls of Severus' chambers. _Oh bloody buggering fuck, you bastard! You left me here?! He'll kill you!_ The thoughts raced through Harry's mind as he continued to howl, scraping at the stone with his claws, _if you die, I will NEVER forgive you!_ His howls grew louder and more insistent and the Castle shuddered, the door scraping open and Harry without thinking raced through the tunnel and into the night.

~*~


	11. From the Ashes . . .

## Chapter Ten - From the Ashes

_You bloody git! When I catch up to you I have half a mind to bite that nose right off your face!_ Harry thought as he reached the end of the tunnel and put his nose to the ground, sniffing as he attempted to trace Severus by his scent. Over the months that he had been in this form, his senses were much sharper and he discovered that Severus smelled like his potions, but it wasn't a bad thing at all. Finding the scent that he knew, he raced in that particular direction and soon saw the dark robes of the Potions Master billowing around him as he made his way to the edge of the wards. Barking, Harry raced over the grounds, his powerful legs eating the distance as he launched himself at Severus just as he was about to apparate.

Severus turned hearing the barking and rolled his eyes beneath the mask on his face as he caught his wayward companion in his arms and barely got the words, "you asinine dog!" out of his lips before the two of them disappeared with a loud crack that rivaled thunder.

~*~

A thick fog surrounded the manor giving it a more sinister appearance than usual. Voldemort's inner circle had been called and they stood quietly, for their Lord was not in a bad mood, he was furious and none of them questioned as to why, they just knew they didn't want to be on the end of his wand. "We have a traitor in our midst, my followers." Voldemort was saying as he sat down in his usual chair. The Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably for they knew what that meant. "When he arrives no one shall touch him, he is mine to punish, unless I choose one of you."

None of the Death Eaters knew which one had betrayed them in this manner as they all wore masks, and they all nodded in acquiescence to their Lord's command. Lucius Malfoy smirked behind his mask as he wondered if the traitor in their midst was Severus Snape. It figured that way as the Potions Master was the only spy they had at Hogwarts. Lucius had at one point been the Dark Lord's favorite until Severus had started to spy on Dumbledore then his place was usurped by him and after all this time Lucius wanted revenge. The fiasco at the Ministry of Magic nearly cost him everything when he had been captured, it was only his social standing, his money and his promise to back the current Minister in whatever endeavor was on the horizon.

~*~

They tumbled into the graveyard beneath the house at Little Hangleton and Harry whimpered, swaying on his paws trying to stay upright. "Do you realize what you could have done? I could have splinched us both!" Severus thundered, staring down at Harry with anger shining in his onyx orbs while snatching the mask off his face.

 _Well, you're mental if you think I'm going to let you go int here alone!_ Harry thought as he let his upper lip curl into a snarl. _We can have a go later, you git, but now, we are here and there is nothing you can bloody do about it. And for the record, if you ever try and stupefy me again, I'll bite you._

With a sigh, Severus walked over to where Kyrian was and knelt next to him, wrapping one arm around those muscular shoulders, "Do not come inside with me, Kyrian. I command that you stay out here, do as you are told." he said with the same tones that were usually reserved for misbehaving students.

Harry whined licking Severus' hand, _you have to take me with you._ he thought to himself as he watched the man rise to his feet and head towards the manor.

Severus tugged Harry over to a copse of trees and left him there speaking softly, "Kyrian, for the love of Merlin, stay here." he demanded before slipping the mask over his face and heading towards the house on the hilltop.

Harry snuffled as he shook his head and snorted at the same time. _Yeah, like I ever really do what I'm told._ Harry thought as he watched him go and slowly, stealthily began to follow.

~*~

The Death Eaters had gathered in a semi-circle behind their Lord when Severus entered the grand room. "Severus, you have graced us with your presence, at last." Voldemort said, his orbs glowing in the low illumination. "Yet, you did not bring me what I asked you for."

Maneuvering quickly, Severus dropped to a knee before Voldemort, "My Lord . . . you have my apologies." he said softly, not raising his head in any way. "he was ill and I did not wish for him to become sick in your presence." 

Outside, Harry padded around the house quickly, trying to find an open window, or at least one without boards on it. After circling the entire structure, Harry found only one. Placing his paws on the sill, he raised up and peeked inside. He could see Voldemort sitting there, and his eyes narrowed to slits, his scar flaring with pain that even in this form was almost unbearable. 

"I am disappointed in you, my servant." The sibilant voice crooned, "pity." he held up a skeletal hand and beckoned to Lucius. "Lucius, cast for me this night."

"With pleasure, my Lord." he silkily replied, pulling the wand from its hiding space in his snake-headed cane and pointed it at Severus. "Shall we tell him what he is being punished for, my Lord?"

"The fact that he is a traitor and did not bring me what I asked him for." Voldemort said waving a hand at Lucius to commence.

 _Don't you fucking dare!_ Harry thought as he pulled himself away from the window and backed up several feet. At the sound of Severus in obvious pain, the screams reverberating through the window and to his sensitive ears. Harry threw his head back and howled, the spine-tingling sound calling to those who would listen. A savage sound for one who was in need. The forest around the manor began to sway with the wind that had seemingly picked up, but more than that, there was a sound. An answering howl for the one who had called.

"I'm his favorite now, Severus, and you...are no more than a bug to be squashed beneath my shoe. You are a traitor to our cause of the Dark, a traitor to our Lord, where is your precious pet now?"

Severus twitched in pain, gritting his teeth as he shook beneath the curse, the venom that Lucius hurled at him striking him head on and making him fall to his knees with a dull thud. Lucius stood there calmly as he cast the spell, his eyes glistening with the knowledge that he would be Voldemort's next favorite. There was an explosion of glass, and a copper and white blur leapt through the now shattered window, and Lucius screamed as fangs suddenly clamped down on his wrist causing him to drop his wand with a clatter to the floor. I told you that you'd pull back a bloody nub! Harry thought as he growled, shaking the wrist in his mouth viciously.

Pain flared trough the scar that was deeply embedded in his fur, but he didn't care at this moment in time, all he did know was that Severus was hurt. "Kyrian!" Severus barely managed to bark out as he tried to pull himself together. The animal that resided within Harry didn't want to let Malfoy go, even though they acknowledged Severus as the Alpha. "Let him go." Jaws that were dripping crimson liquid, Harry did as he was asked; dropping the wrist from his mouth as he backed up and nuzzled Severus' neck whining at him to get up. The other Death Eaters began to move in and Harry's upper lip began to curl as he moved to stand over Severus protectively.

Lucius cradled his injured wrist to his chest and glared down at the dog, Harry's eyes narrowed and focused on Lucius Malfoy once more. Appearing on his face was a vicious snarl, Severus dragged himself to his feet and placed one trembling hand atop Harry's head. "Such a loyal pet, Severus. Much like my Nagini." Voldemort purred, 

_Ugh. I am so much prettier than Nagini!_ Harry's face contorted at being compared to Nagini, though in retrospect, she was pretty faithful and loyal to Voldemort. But that didn't mean that HE was anything like the scaly familiar.

"Kyrian . . . come to me." Voldemort whispered, lifting his hand and beckoning to him.

 _Not on your life._ that thought crossed Harry's mind as the wolf he knew was within him snarled in anger at the shadows that were slowly wrapping around him.

"So defiant. Imperio." Voldemort hissed flicking his wand over in Harry's general direction. Harry shuddered, his fur rippling under the wave of magic that passed over him as he fought the curse, even as his paws made their way slowly towards Voldemort, shaking his head and growling. Harry fought against it and finally stood his ground, not lifting another paw to move forwards. "Look, Severus, how he fights the curse, but you and I both know that eventually all things give in."

Hearing that, Harry vehemently decided that he was going to go down fighting, he continued to fight against the Imperius curse as Severus watched impassively. On one hand he wanted to jump in and save his companion but on the other, he was furious and wanted to strangle Kyrian for putting himself in such danger. Voldemort lifted the curse a few moments later watching as the magnificent animal panted trying to catch his breath. "My Lord, it is obvious that Kyrian is too strong willed for you to control him." Severus spoke. _And I believe I'm realizing why._

"Ah, but you can, Severus, can you not? He released Malfoy on your command."

 _Not because I wanted to, you red-eyed monstrosity. But it would do no good for me at the moment, but if I get another chance....there will be nothing left._ Harry thought, he had finally caught his breath and was currently standing next to Severus, pressing his muscular form against his leg.

"I cannot force Kyrian to do anything he does not wish to do. He stays with me out of friendship, and loyalty." Severus spoke softly.

 _And love, Severus, don't forget that emotion, it is the most powerful after all._ Harry pondered as he licked Severus' hand with a warm tongue.

"Loyalty, Severus? What do you know about loyalty! Where is your loyalty to me?!" Voldemort ranted, as he caressed his wand with his other hand. "If you are loyal to me, Severus, why have you not found Harry Potter?"

"The boy is elusive, my Lord. Dumbledore knows nothing, he could be anywhere." Severus' voice was soft as he relayed the information. 

_Oh, but you have found me, Severus. You just don't know it yet._ Harry thought, his eyes tracking movement as the Death Eaters shifted uneasily.

Voldemort shook his head, raising his wand, as the robe slipped down his arm, revealing his pale, ivory toned flesh that glistened in the low illumination of the firelight. "So disappointed in you, my servant. I know that you betrayed me to Dumbledore. You have been relaying information back and forth and now you were discovered." Voldemort hissed, as he pointed the end of his wand at Severus. "You have failed me for the last time, welcome to my world, now, leave it." He purred, his voice dropping dangerously low and Harry could almost see the words forming on Voldemort's lips and he was not about to let that happen.

~*~

The emerald green light emitted from the end of Voldemort's wand as time seemed to slow down to a crawl, several things happened simultaneously. Harry leapt up and shoved with his paws, pushing Severus out of the way of that nasty green emission as he twisted his own form to narrowly miss it as well. He barely had time to watch as the light hit Goyle Senior and he fell to the ground, dead before he hit the stone flooring.

Everyone entered the kerfuffle then as Severus suddenly was dueling with Crabbe and McNair, hexes and curses being thrown haphazardly in the interior of the room. Harry raced through the room, using his speed and agility in this form to knock some of the Death Eaters over. When they hit the floor they cursed and struggled back to their feet but those luminous orbs were searching for someone. _Where did she go?_ Harry thought, as several dark shapes came into the room. Fangs flashing with saliva as the wolves who came to Harry's call began ripping the Death Eaters apart. 

Severus turned and threw his own brand of cutting curse towards Crabbe, watching it strike with unnerving accuracy. Lucius Malfoy ran as though his life depended on it. Bellatrix was edging towards the door, but Harry saw her out of the corner of his eye and launched himself at her back even as she turned to run. Knocking her to the floor, he pinned her down and threw his head back, a chilling howl leaving his throat, as five shadows came out of nowhere and enveloped the witch.

Voldemort hissed and glided out as he decided to let his henchmen deal with the traitor. _I will have Harry Potter and nothing will stop me!_ He thought as he made his way through the various rooms towards the door and to the graveyard below. Harry watched with satisfaction as the wolves tore what was left of Bellatrix apart, a smug look on his lupine features. It was then, that he realized, that Voldemort was gone. Looking around quickly, he noticed that only McNair and Rodolphus Lestrange were still in battle with Severus. Leaving him alone with the wolves, darted out the door after Voldemort.

When Voldemort reached the graveyard, he glanced around and saw that he was not alone. The dog that Severus had brought with him, Kyrian, was standing on a tomb of obsidian marble under a shaft of moonlight that cut through the clouds like a hot knife through butter. "YOU!" he shouted, "this is your fault! You turned Severus against me!"

 _I did no such thing; he hates you and was always loyal to...to my mother._ Harry thought to himself as he stood his ground, _it makes sense; you will die where you were reborn. Neither one can die while the other one lives. Its down to you or me, Tom. The power that you know not is love. Love for my friends, love for my parents who you so brutally took from me, love for the one who turned against you and fought hard for the side of the Light._

Lifting his wand, Voldemort began to throw curses at Harry as he dodged the rainbow colors that shot towards him with lightning fast speeds. His agility and speed with the four paws helped him, as he darted in and out of gravestones chunks of those markers barely missing him in some cases. "I am the one that will bring order to the chaos of the Wizarding World! With my _loyal_ Death Eaters taking care of the traitor, Severus . . . I will find Harry Potter and bring him to his knees before I kill him." He said, "NOTHING will stand in my way!" He was waving his wand in the air, while lightning crackled in the skies above, "I will take care of the mudbloods and those who do not belong, I will have order in my world."

Circling around Voldemort, Harry searched for an opening of some sort while the man preached about order to chaos and blood purity. _I will not let you harm my friends._ Harry thought as thunder rolled through the sky, Harry howled one last time, as his eyes flashed green. Snarling, he stood his ground and the wolves moved to stand behind him in a semi-circle as though policing the battle. The scar on his forehead was glowing, pulsating a brilliant white color that outshone the brightest star.

~*~

Severus stumbled through the hallways of the manor towards the direction in which Voldemort had gone, he was holding his side to staunch the flow of blood from the wound that Rodolphous gave him. Struggling to stay on his feet, he peered into the distance where he could see Kyrian who was facing down the Dark Lord and standing his ground. "Run you foolish dog." He muttered, as he began to make his way to where they were. 

~*~

"Harry Potter . . . however did you get in that particular form?" Voldemort inquired as he came face to face with emerald eyes that he had hunted for so long. "No matter, you will die today of this I am certain. And now, you have no wand to protect yourself." He hissed viciously.

 _I have other weapons, some you have never dreamed of._ Harry thought as the man's lips moved and curses flew from the end of his wand.

"NO!" Severus shouted but could not be heard over the howling of the wolves and the wind that had picked up and screamed through the trees. Severus closed his eyes unable to watch the last moments of Kyrian's life, snippets of their time together resonated in his head.

_. . . Severus sat on his couch, with Kyrian stretched out next to him. Kyrian's head was in his lap as he attempted to read the potions journal, but he found himself distracted by his companion, one hand reaching down to scratch at Kyrian's ear which made his hind leg twitch . . ._

_. . . Dinner one evening, in his chambers where Kyrian had stolen his Beef Wellington and growled playfully at him when he tried to take it away . . ._

_. . . In the potion's lab, chewing on the Daily Prophet toy while watching Severus work with those cerluean orbs . . ._

Snapping out of it, Severus looked to the duo. _Why am I still standing here?_ He had to help his friend and companion and with all the strength he could muster ran towards the pair. The light that jettisoned from the end of Voldemort's wand never hit Kyrian however as it rebounded off a powerful shield. _What? Where did that come from?_ Severus asked himself though he had no answer at this moment in time. He lurched forwards intent on saving his friend from a death he didn't deserve when he saw something, a miracle.

With a howl, the wolves moved as one, dark shadows melting with the surrounding elements. Harry darted in and out of gravestones once more as Voldemort threw more hexes and the dreaded killing curse at him; while the wolves circled around and taunted him by darting forwards and biting at his robes and ankles. Emerald eyes flashed brilliantly in the darkness and Voldemort knew that this was the final battle betwixt them. The sudden movement of copper and white dashed from behind a particular headstone, and lunged at Voldemort. The momentum of the attack made Voldemort fall backwards as sharp fangs sank into his shoulder.

Voldemort found himself on his back, against the cold ground in the middle of the graveyard, trying to fight off a snarling fury of teeth and fur. Raising his wand, he managed to stab it into Harry's shoulder, eliciting a deadly sound, "CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed and the sound that left Harry's lips was a mixture of both human and lupine but he held firm, now that he had Voldemort where he wanted him, he was not about to let go. "You're a fool, Harry Potter! How much can you take?!" 

As he said it, he saw the answer in Harry's lupine eyes. He saw his death in those verdant orbs that stared into his crimson ones with unwavering accuracy. Pulling his fangs free as they dripped with blood, Harry growled and lunged again but not before Voldemort had seen pure love resonating in Harry's eyes. The unwavering love he had for his friends, the ones he chose to protect. Not out of need or because he was trained to, but because he saw it as a duty, to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Voldemort raised his wand one last time, "Stupefy..." he barely managed to utter as the vise-like grip tightened around his throat. Harry went flying backwards, one of his sharp canines tearing out Voldemort's carotid artery and the sound that left his dying body was a gurgling, suffocating cry. Harry slammed into the Riddle gravestone with a high pitched yelp of pain, as he twitched in agony.

"Kyrian!" Severus shouted as he made his way to his companion's side. "I'll get you home, Poppy will take care of you." he whispered, looking down and what he saw made him blink as he would never comprehend it. Kyrian's eyes were shifting colors from green to blue and back. Severus glanced in the Dark Lord's direction but he couldn't see much past the wolves that were presently tearing the body to shreds. The sound of rending material and bone crunching meeting his ears and with a shudder he activated the device that Albus had give him to bring the Order to their location. Gathering his fallen friend into his arms, Severus closed his eyes and apparated back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

~*~

Harry struggled in Severus' grip when they reached the school, and Severus didn't want to set him down as it was obvious to him that his companion was in obvious pain. Growls and whimpers along with his struggling made him the last thing he wanted to do was drop Kyrian. As soon as his paws hit the ground, Harry took off with a limp towards the Forbidden Forest. "Where are you going? The castle is that way and you need to be looked after!" Severus tried but Harry merely growled at him, determined to get to his destination before he collapsed of exhaustion. 

With each step becoming harder to bear, Harry made his way to a place that Severus had seen only once before. The lake was as still as death, the surrounding trees silent as not a whisper came from the forest. Severus watched then as Harry stopped at a particular place by the shore and collapsed, panting heavily as though each breath was an effort. _Sirius, I'll be with you soon._ Harry thought to himself.

Severus looked around, realizing that he had been in this place before. Two years ago, he had been to this exact same spot where he had found both Harry and Sirius Black unconscious and the most magnificent patronus he had ever seen standing in the center of the lake. Quietly, he knelt next to Kyrian and brushed a hand over the fur. "Kyrian..." he whispered, a soft whine met his ears and Severus could feel the feeble lick to his hand. It was then he saw it, a soft white light glistening in the light of the waning moon. The lightning bolt shaped scar that he knew so well, "Harry . . ."

 _Let me go, Severus. I've done my job and I just want to rest._ Harry thought as he opened luminous green eyes and stared at the deep onyx eyes of Severus Snape. _Please, Severus. I did my duty, let me go._

Severus moved to lay next to Harry his own wounds forgotten as he came to realize that he had been living for the past few months with Harry Potter and not known. Gathering him into his arms, Severus whispered into that furry ear, "Harry, you cannot die now. The World needs YOU. I need you." Closing his own eyes he lay next to Harry, next to the bank of the lake, the mist rolling over the duo like a soft blanket. 

A thread of gold began to slowly emerge, twisting sinuously like a writhing living being around them both. The illumination grew so bright that it rivaled the rising sun but as soon as it had appeared it winked out leaving nothing but the moon as a witness.

~*~


	12. As a Matter of Fact

## Chapter Eleven - As A Matter of Fact . . .

Hedwig, let out a shrill hoot as she took wing. She flew down over the turrets and towers of Hogwarts only to land on Minerva McGonagall's shoulder and nip at her ear lightly. They had just returned to the school from the graveyard, for when the Order of the Phoenix had arrived in Little Hangleton, they found the dead body of Voldemort still being devoured by the wolves, and they didn't have to check for pieces were being fought over. They continued to search and came up with several other bodies including that of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Order had managed to round up Lucius Malfoy, along with a few other Death Eaters but there had been no sign of either Severus or Kyrian. "It's Harry's owl."

"Perhaps she senses Harry nearby." Remus said. Several teachers were armed with lanterns in search of the two missing people. In pairs they searched the grounds, each pair going in a different direction. "Let her go, she can lead us to Harry."

Minerva did just that and Hedwig took wing once more, as she flew over the grounds heading for the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest as it was there that she had found her human in his canine form. She was hopeful that was where he was again. Minerva was looking around holding her wand aloft its tip glowing from a lumos spell, and she walked directly into Remus who had stopped. "Remus? What is it?" She queried, watching his features in the low illumination from her wand.

Holding up a single hand, Remus barely turned to look at Minerva as he was sniffing the air currents around him. "Kyrian's scent, he's been this way." Remus answered her, tilting his head in various directions. "This way." He said as Hedwig flew before them while the duo dashed through the trees of the Forest. Minerva followed closely behind when they came to a lake as silent as the grave. There were two figures slumped against the shore, "They're here."

Hedwig landed next to her human, nipping at his hair as though willing him to awaken. "Severus . . ." Minerva spoke softly as she rolled him over, as she did his arm fell from around Harry who lay there in his human form, dressed in a pair of threadbare pajama pants and a large gray t-shirt. Remus lifted Harry tenderly in his arms, cradling the boy to his chest as he followed Minerva back to the castle, she having simply levitated Severus with a simple charm.

~*~

Poppy wandered between her two charges as they were both firmly ensconced within her infirmary presently asleep. She had instantly bundled Harry in several blankets, as all he had been clad in were the threadbare pajamas to keep him warmer, she had smiled fondly at the owl perched on the headboard and given her a treat. Pulling the curtains around Harry closed, then the one around Severus to give them both privacy as she turned to see several concerned faces before her.

"How are they, Poppy?" Minerva inquired.

Poppy glanced around the room quickly, observing who was there. Remus was pacing a rut in the floor while Tonks watched him with concern shining in her eyes. Mad-Eye Moody stood stoically, hands folded over his cane, his magical eye whizzing in it's socket. Fred and George had gone to the Burrow to retrieve their parents, and Harry's friends were presently sitting in a small contingent off to the side. Kingsley Shacklebolt entered nodding to everyone and standing quietly with Moody arms crossed over his chest. It was then that Albus Dumbledore walked into the infirmary, clearing her throat she spoke, "Severus had several bruises and was struck with the cruciatus curse for what appeared to be several minutes; I have given him several potions to help stabilize him including one for nerve damage, and repaired the wounds with my wand. He had a terrible laceration on his left side which will require further treatments but with rest, he will recover."

Before she could speak to them about Harry, Albus spoke, "And what of Harry?" He questioned, running his hands down the front of his violet robes.

Poppy frowned momentarily at being interrupted but spoke after a glance at Harrys' friends whom she smiled at warmly. "Harry had contusions, broken ribs which I gave him skele-gro to mend those." She paused for a moment, "he's gained some weight, and he's filled out." With that bombshell dropped, the noise began to increase though on the faces of both Remus and Minerva they exchanged a glance and understood.

"Silence!" Albus said with authority in his voice and the noise began to die down as he asked the next question that was on everyone's mind. "Will Harry recover fully?" As he spoke, he pushed his half-moon glasses up his nose.

Before Poppy could answer there was a growl from behind one of the curtains as it was pushed aside and Harry himself stood there. "Yes, I will Headmaster. And I would like you to stay and hear what I have to say." he said. His hair had grown out some while he was in his animagus form and fell around his head in straight strands framing his face that had become lean and angular. Hermione and Ron both rose to go to him but he held up a hand shaking his head making them stop and retake their seats. When Harry had awakened, he had heard voices and one of them belonged to Dumbledore and he had a few choice words for that man.

"Harry, my boy. I only . . ." his voice trailed off as the magic began to swirl around Harry and gained in intensity. 

"QUIET!" Harry snapped, as his magic flared to life shattering the windows of the infirmary behind him. The anger in the air was palpable but no one came to defend the Headmaster of the School. "You knew what happened to me on Privet Drive, yet you said I had to return there year after year." He muttered darkly as eyes turned towards Dumbledore, and the old man was wincing visibly under that emerald gaze.

"Harry, what I did . . . I did for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Harry questioned as he took a very shaky step forward for he was unused to walking on two feet once again. "Let's talk about the greater good!" he snapped, "You left me, alone with my relatives who hated magic and repeatedly tried to stamp it out of me; whether by withholding food, being beaten or locked in my room for the duration of the holidays." There were shocked looks from some of the gathered group. "You said that I was safe there and that there was nowhere else, was there?" He asked.

"There was nowhere else . . ." He started but blanched seconds later.

"Grimmauld Place, does that ring any bells for you, Headmaster?" 

Minerva and Poppy shared a look watching as Albus sputtered indignantly. "How....how..."

"Does it matter how I know? I know, there were other options. I believe you sent me to that house so that I would do as you asked." Harry responded. "You see people as chessboard pieces, you played the game with Voldemort, who left a nasty taste in my mouth I might add."

There was some stifled laughter in the room, and Ron walked over holding a glass of water. "Here you go, mate. You have snake face breath."

Harry rolled his eyes but drank the water gratefully. "Thanks, Ron." he said then continued. "You are willing to sacrifice lives for the greater good. I'm not. I see the innocent as just what they are, innocent."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Sometimes sacrifices are made in war."

"Really now?" Harry inquired as the magic he had crackled around him once more. 

~*~

Behind the curtain, Severus Snape slowly started to awaken and he groaned slightly as he realized where he was, but then heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again. _Harry..._ Severus thought to himself, pushing the covers off his legs as he swung them out of the bed and placed his feet on the cool floor of the infirmary. He stiffened though as he heard Harry words.

~*~

"How much do you know about what Severus suffered as your spy?"

"Harry," 

"Answer me!" Harry snarled sharply, the underlying growl in his voice reverberating through the room and it was crystal clear that he wanted to be told no more lies.

"He has never spoken to me about his injuries." 

Severus' upper lip curled into a silent sneer as he remembered all the times he had gone to the Headmaster to report his findings, limping and looking paler than he usually did. _Oh he knew, he just won't admit it. Not with all these witnesses._

"No?" Harry queried, quirking a brow, "well, let me tell you how he comes back from those meetings. In great pain, with bruises, cuts, and you had no idea about ANY of this?!" Harry shouted, taking a step forwards towards the man.

Severus winced at the anger in Harry's tone, but something in Harry's voice made Severus realize that there was a real possibility that he had saved his life the night he had come back in too much pain to get to his potion stores. He had retrieved both Minerva and Poppy to render aid and he remembered Harry comforting him in his canine form all night.

Albus tried to diffuse the situation, "of course I had no idea, Harry."

"Yes. You. Did." Harry barely held back the snarl in his voice.

"Harry . . . enough." Came a new voice, as Severus stepped from behind the curtain. If he had no clue beforehand on how the young man felt about him, he knew now. For there was such loyalty in his voice that it brought a new light to Severus' soul. The anger was rolling off Harry in waves, and Severus held his hand out towards Harry who reached out and took it in his own slightly smaller one.

"Unhand him! Right this instant!" Albus thundered watching along with everyone else as Severus pulled Harry against him, wrapping his arms around the young man. "Severus! What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning is clear, Albus. I resign." Severus said with an expressive quirking of his brow along with complete neutrality in his tone.

"I forbid it!"

It was then that betwixt the two of them a golden thread began to weave its way around them both illuminating them in its glow. All the people in the room were astonished by the glow, as Harry's head snapped up and his eyes glowed with power. "Old man, back off." he threatened. Albus had seen this particular phenomenon before but he was astonished as he lifted his wand and cast a spell towards the duo but it never reached them as the golden glow pulsated and a powerful shield emerged and surrounded them in a soft shimmering visible barrier. "You can forbid all you want, but this is what I want and not that I have done what you couldn't, you let him run around unchecked, unchallenged . . . I am through." 

Albus forgot that there were others in the room as he tried to bring down the barrier but found with a few spells that he could not. "you have grown powerful, my boy . . ."

"He is not your boy, Albus. He is mine." Severus said, his long slender fingers twining with Harry's over his stomach.

Ignoring Severus, Albus wondered why no one else was attempting to help him in this. He never realized that they were all looking in wonder at Severus and Harry and completely ignoring his plight. "Should I let you do the same, Harry? Run around unchecked . . . as it were?"

Harry turned, glancing up at Severus with a lopsided smile, "Oh, I think I'll be in check with Severus watching over me, yeah?"

"Yes, brat." he said, "You know you need a Slytherin to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh? Should I go see if Malfoy is available?"

"I should think if you did, his life would be in imminent danger." Severus drawled.

"You are a child that knows nothing!"

"Stupefy!" Came the voice from the doorway and Albus Dumbledore crumpled to the ground. The shimmering shield around them dropping since the threat was no longer a threat. "Harry!" said the familiar voice of the Weasley matriarch, as she rushed over and grasped Harry in a tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, couldn't be better."

Molly eyed the fact that Severus had not let go of Harry's other hand even while she had hugged him, and a slow smile crept over her features, "Severus takes good care of you?"

Harry grinned, "Yes, ma'am." He said, the looked over to where the Headmaster was still crumpled on the floor, "Um, what are we going to do with him?"

"I've heard enough innuendo and seen enough to know that he'll be taken care of Harry. Don't you worry about it." Kingsley said as he and Moody lifted the Headmaster and nodded towards him in respect. "Good job, my congratulations to you both." The two aurors left, leaving the school, with Tonks trailing after them but not before she ran her fingers through Harry's hair fondly.

Harry's friends and second family all pressed forwards, crowding around both him and Severus but that was almost too much for the Potions Master, who slipped his hand out of Harry's and quietly made his escape as he returned to his chambers. 

~*~

Remus walked over to Harry and enveloped him in a hug, "its good to see you, cub." he said gently, ruffling the hair on Harry's head. In his hand was a copy of the Daily Prophet, which he handed to Harry. "Might want to check out page three." 

"Its good to be seen. I'm just glad I'm not stuck in my animagus form anymore." Harry replied as he looked at the paper and noticed that it was open to the article Remus wanted him to look at. "Sirius..." Harry whispered reading it quickly as he realized that Peter Pettigrew had spoken under veritaserum and told them everything exonerating Sirius. He looked up with a happy grin on his lips only to realize that something else was going on, and he glanced to Minerva for some sort of explanation.

Minerva smiled grimly, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, perhaps you should go find Mr. Potter some clothes."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry one last hug before they left the infirmary and it was only then that Harry looked up at his Head of House. "What's going on?"

"Harry, your . . . family was killed, in order to draw you out." Harry blinked as a tear came to his eye and cascaded down his cheek but he said nothing. "I am sorry, but I thought you should know."

Harry nodded dumbly, "I...they...they were horrid people, but they didn't deserve to die. Do...do they know who did it?" Harry inquired, though he really wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that particular question.

"It was Bellatrix, cub." Remus offered softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry to give him comfort. 

"She's dead too, the wolves finished her off." Harry said, knowingly as he looked at his friends who were returning with some clothes. "I think I'd like to get dressed and go see Severus if that's okay."

"Of course, Harry, you go do just that." Minerva said as the other two thirds of the Golden Trio looked at her oddly though the look on Remus' face was amused. 

~*~

Severus stood quietly in the center of his chambers, where he found most of Kyrian's things strewn about. With a sigh, he walked over to the small rubber copy of the Prophet and picked it up tossing it into the blanket that Kyrian prefered to sleep on before the fire. He headed towards the bedroom then, passing by the lab where he paused for a moment; he could almost see himself standing over the cauldron with Kyrian laying on the floor attempting to nap. Severus closed the door to his private lab when there was a knock on the portrait door. Turning on his heel he walked over and yanked the door open, "What?" He snapped and blinked as he came face to face with Harry.

Harry looked up at Severus shyly through his fringe, "Hi."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry quirked a brow, "We're back to Mr. Potter are we?" he inquired, as he shook his head lightly, "Can I come in? This isn't a conversation I wanted to have in the hall." Harry continued, his feet shuffling nervously over each other.

"You did live here, I suppose you can enter." Severus said as he stepped aside and Harry walked in glancing around nervously. "Everything is the way you remember."

"Not really, everything seems smaller." Harry said with a lopsided smile, "When I was a dog, things were bigger."

Severus sighed as he closed the door not realizing he left it open a crack. "Why did you come back here, I thought you would want to spend time with your friends." 

"My things are here."

"Obviously." He deadpanned, mostly to himself.

"And I wanted to talk to you." Harry pressed as he walked over and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Severus, "I came to care for you."

"You love me, Mr. Potter."

Blushing across his cheeks, Harry nodded. "I was hopeful that you felt something for me."

Severus surprised Harry by wrapping his arms around him before he responded, "Foolish boy." he spoke, rubbing Harry's back soothingly. "Why did you not tell me who you were when you were my . . . pet?"

"I tried. You did know that all that rubbish they printed in the Daily Prophet was just that. It's why I chose it as a dog; and I always went to those I trusted without persuasion." He continued, "I tried to tell you so many times."

"I know, Harry. I did not recognize the signs as you gave them to me." Severus replied, but made no move to let the young man go now that he had him in his arms. "However, I did not realize that all they printed was rubbish until I read your journal."

Harry blushed more, "I know you think of me as my father, but I'm not. I'm just me. I'm just Harry Potter."

"I know you are, Harry." Severus said, and as the young man started to say something else, Severus place a finger over those lips, "Harry, do shut up." Severus quipped before he leaned down and brushed his lips over the young man's. Harry whimpered softly as Severus' arms tightened about him.

The chaste kiss was enough to make Harry's toes curl, while he reached up and carded his fingers through Severus' long hair. Breaking the kiss, he blinked to see onyx orbs staring down at him, no one knew or could even say who dived in first for that second kiss, but suddenly their tongues were dueling for dominance. Lost in their own little cloud of love; it was several voices clearing their throats made them break and stare. Harry was blushing a deep shade of crimson and Severus looked very annoyed.

Hermione walked over to Harry and took his hand in her own, "Harry. . . is this, what you really want?"

"Yeah, mate. I mean it is Snape."

"He once said that I was the strongest child that he had ever come across and he meant it Ron." Harry said as he smiled over his shoulder at Severus.

Severus snorted, "I said no such thing." he replied though he knew that he had, and there was an amused look in his dark eyes that spoke volumes.

Ron took a deep breath and nodded, "As long as you're happy, mate. You seemed pretty happy a few moments ago. You deserve it for going through what you have for so long." 

Hermione looked at Ron as though he had grown a second head. "Ronald, you sound like a grownup."

"I just wanted him to be happy, Hermione. And if the grea...Snape makes him happy then who am I to stand in his way."

Hermione blinked repeatedly and then glanced over at Harry, "did hell freeze over? And if it did, where was my memo?" she asked.

Harry laughed, and Severus was holding back a chuckle himself, "I would have been happier if you lot hadn't interrupted us." he muttered with a smirk.

Minerva was shaking her head slightly at the trio's antics but then spoke, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, can you excuse Mr. Potter, Professor Snape and myself please? I'm sure he will come see you at the Burrow tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron both nodded and hugged Harry tightly then went on their way out. "We'll see you soon, mate."

Minerva closed the door after the duo left and turned towards Severus and Harry but it was Harry who spoke first, "What did you need to talk to us about?"

~*~


	13. The Golden Thread

## Chapter Twelve - The Golden Thread

The trio sat down and refreshments ordered from the House Elves who brought it promptly, before she started to speak, "Are either one of you aware of what happened in the Hospital Wing?"

"Um, the golden glow?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I've never seen such a phenomenon before, Minerva and I have very little knowledge of what it actually entailed." Severus spoke as he watched Harry fiddle with the tea service and procure everyone some tea, even going to far as to add a bit of sugar to Severus' before handing his cup over.

"The Golden Thread is a bond, one that can only be given by those who have passed." Minerva spoke as she sipped at her cup of tea after Harry had given it to her.

"Those who have passed..." Harry said thoughtfully, as he looked everywhere but at Severus for the moment. "Its like the Thestrals, only those who have seen death can see those? I'm sorry, Professor, I don't understand, what's so important about this Golden Thread bond?"

"Only when you and Professor Snape are together is the bond strengthened to its true potential. However it has to be cemented within twenty four hours of the initial bonding."

"Minerva, if you are saying what I believe you are saying, I will have to resign. No teacher is allowed to have relations with a student."

Minerva's eyes twinkled merrily as she smirked, "Actually, Severus you don't have to stay resigned, unless you choose to, the Golden Thread is the most sacred bond and when applied, and..." she cleared her throat mumbling the next word, "consummated," then her voice picked up a bit, "you and Harry will be married in the eyes of Wizarding Law. They can't contest it and he will be an adult." Harry glanced at Severus to gauge his reaction and was pleasantly surprised when the man nodded slightly. Minerva smiled, "Now, I will leave you two, to it." she said with a small giggle before rising from the seat and heading for the door. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter. Severus."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Bye Professor."

~*~

They were alone and suddenly Harry was nervous as he turned, looking at Severus tiling his head slightly as he chewed on his lower lip. "Are you going to stay resigned?"

Severus shook his head, "Not after Minerva enlightened us."

"Are you upset that we, um, you know, are bound together?"

"It was a surprise, especially since I can only imagine who gave this blessing upon us. However, I must admit you are not your father and I have much to atone for."

Harry slipped over and knelt before Severus, "Severus, you have done so much for me, since I came to Hogwarts. You kept me grounded when everyone else put me on a pedestal. You did a lot for the Order, bringing back vital information to someone who used you as a pawn in his game, but now we are both free."

"Such eloquence, Mr. Potter. How come you were never that eloquent on your Potions homework?" Severus inquired watching and liking the blush that crept over Harry's cheeks. "Let us go to sleep, and we shall figure it out in the morning."

Harry nodded quietly, "Um, do I get to sleep under the covers this time?" He queried.

"Perhaps." Severus responded with a light chuckle. Harry scrunched his nose in a most adorable fashion and went to his trunk, peeking inside and pulling out a pair of pajamas and headed into the bathroom cautiously. Severus watched him to so and remembered how Harry had not wanted to take a bath in his canine form, but did it because he trusted him. 

Severus sat there for awhile, sipping his tea as he heard the water in his bathroom shut off and soft footsteps retreating into the bedroom. He rose then, shrugging off his clothes as he went through his nighttime regime before he went to the bedroom where he froze in silent shock in the doorway. Harry was laying on top of the covers on his stomach, his back illuminated by the low light of the candles that Harry had left lit in order to give him some light. Harry's head was pillowed on his arms, his head turned slightly to the right, his lips parted as he breathed in his slumbers. Severus smiled that rare smile as he sat on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight and Severus chuckled as Harry had gone to sleep atop the covers.

Slender, elegant fingertips slowly trailed over Harry's spine, causing the young man to arch his back and whimper. "Mmm."

"You are so beautiful, Harry." Severus whispered.

"I am not beautiful, I'm ugly, a freak." he muttered, as old demons rose to haunt him once more.

Severus rolled Harry over and pulled him into his arms, his lips beginning to nibble his way down his soon to be young lover's throat. "You are beautiful to me, Harry, if anything...I am the ugly one."

Harry writhed a bit as he looked up at Severus and placed a finger over his mouth. "Severus, you are not ugly. You're ruggedly handsome in your own way." Harry whispered as he leaned up before Severus could say another word and sealed his mouth over the older man's. Instinctively, Harry knew what to do having kissed a few girls before but this was very different as this was no girl he had in his arms.

A low guttural groan left Severus' lips as he twined his tongue with Harry's. His fingers traveling down the filled out shoulders and down the slender chest. Finding Harry's nipples, he rolled them between his fingers, giving them a subtle twist with his thumb and index finger, his tongue teasing, as he delved into that sweet innocent mouth. Harry moaned as he was kissed in a way he had never seen or even thought about, his body flamed arching his back with the sweet pain to his nipples. Breaking the kiss between them, Severus looked down at Harry with hazy, desire filled eyes, "Did you like that?"

Harry looked at him, his green eyes dilated with desire and flickering fear. "Yes. I want you to make love to me." He whispered, his fingers sliding under Severus' sleep shirt, deftly beginning to undo the buttons. There was a sweet pain growing in his loins that he thought he would die from it. The heat from Severus' mouth spread downwards until he arched his hips upwards into that lithe muscular frame that hovered above him.

Severus latched his mouth upon one of the nipples, tongue swirling around the nub as he moaned softly as Harry's fingers slid into the raven locks, those fingers tightening as though to hold him in place. Severus' response was to bite the nipple between his mouth sharply but not hard enough to draw actual blood. But he didn't stay there as Harry tugged his locks and Severus moved to capture Harry's lower lip in his mouth and nibble on it.

Whimpering, Harry ran his hand down Severus' back beneath the shirt, gentle caresses to the man's spine as he grabbed a handful of Severus' ass and pulled him down against him. As their erections came into contact through the material of their pants, the shock of impact nearly frightened Harry into pulling away, but he was not about to back down now.

A groan was wrenched from Severus as their cocks rubbed together and without thinking of the possible repercussions, he ground his hips harder into Harry's, releasing that lush lower lip that Severus noticed was slightly chapped with the way Harry constantly nibbled on it moving until he reached the top of Harry's pajama bottoms. Running his tongue along the top where fabric met flesh, his fingers began to draw them down and off, nipping at the skin as he traveled. 

Harry lifted his hips as Severus pulled off his sleep pants, and he barely managed to open his eyes to gazed dazedly up at the Potions Master. "Severus, I ache."

Tilting his dark head to the side, Severus smiled with a grin that reminded Harry of a predator with cornered prey that they were about to devour whole. "You ache for me then, my Harry? I will ease that soon." He whispered, leaning down and sucking the tip of Harry cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling against the vein on the hard underside for it was sensitive, his left hand reaching towards the side table and retrieved a bottle of oil that he opened and spilled over his fingertips. Placing it between Harry's spread thighs, he ran a slick finger over the cleft of that pert ass towars the small opening.

Harry trembled as he was drawn into the depths of that warm mouth, sensations he had never known were even humanly or magically possible passed through his body. His head thrashed on the pillow lightly as his hands caressed Severus' shoulders with a tender touch. Severus circled the small opening with the tip of his finger, not making any moves to enter Harry's passage yet. His tongue flicked faster to distract Harry, he hollowed his cheeks and applied deep suction slowly sliding up and down the cock that rested in-between his lips. The finger that slid around his opening slowly and gently began to press inwards.

Groaning desperately, Harry tugged at Severus' hair, opening his legs in an attempt to relieve the pressure that was building within him. The finger that was slowly entering him burned and he cried out in pain. Severus released Harry's length and leaned up, kissing him softly, his tongue lingering at the lower lip. "Shh, I'm sorry. I know it hurts." he whispered, pausing momentarily only to push in a little further. "I do not wish to hurt you." Harry was so far gone down that river of pleasure he didn't even hear Severus speak, for he was whimpering in need that he didn't know how to appease. Harry even wanted the pain again if it would relieve the ache that was so strong and throbbed in his groin. Severus heard those soft whimpers and he slipped his finger back inside, more slowly this time. "Harry..." Severus whispered huskily as he took Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry closed his eyes against the pain as he forced himself to relax, he gazed up at Severus with a glassy look in his eye as he pushed himself against the finger until it passed his inner ring. "Merlin, Severus..." Harry hissed through clenched teeth. Severus inhaled sharply at the sound as he curled his finger and stroked Harry's prostate his mouth moving back down, spreading the pre-come on Harry's cock with the tip of his tongue. Harry screamed as he was sent to a different plane, "Severus, please..." He whimpered, mewling in need but Severus ignored his cries of pleasure continuing to stroke that small nub of nerves within Harry's body. 

Severus' tongue continued to move, before he swallowed him whole, his tongue pressing against the base. Severus hummed around Harry's cock applying more subtle pressure to the flesh as he slid upwards, flicking his tongue. His free hand pinched at one of those sensitive nipples. Harry's fingers convulsed in Severus' locks, pulling at the raven strands, his body clenching around those slender digits within him as he lost whatever control he had and came in that hot mouth that was making him see stars. Severus swallowed the offering and smiled tenderly as he slid up the lithe form in his bed. "Did you like that?" he asked, placing searing kisses along Harry's jawline.

Harry almost couldn't find his voice to answer, for the husky voice in his ear, the teasing kisses that sent his synapses frying once more and the friction of Severus' body against his own made his cock stir to life once more, straining against the body above it. "Severus, I want to bind with you." One hand moved to caress Severus' face, and he turned his head slightly to give the older man more access to his throat.

"Feel what it is that you do to me, Harry." Severus said as he took Harry's hand and placed it on his own erection. As those innocent fingers slid over his length, his eyes rolled back into his head. Even that slight contact was enough to drive him mad with desire and Severus pulled backwards just long enough to strip himself of the pajamas he wore, shrugging out of the shirt that Harry had opened but left on him. Once he was naked, he stood there for a long moment, staring at Harry with a predatory hunger in his gaze.

Trembling at the look of hunger in Severus' eyes, Harry felt as though he was going to be eaten alive and he knew that he'd enjoy every moment of it. He watched as Severus slid onto the bed once more, and kissed him tenderly, sliding his tongue against the crease of Harry's lips seeking entrance which he was granted and their tongues dueled for dominance. While Harry was distracted, the older man slid his fingers back into that still sensitive channel stroking slowly but firmly.

Soft mewling sounds left Harry's throat as he was stroked so masterfully, and he reached out with tentative fingers, cupping Severus' shaft, before he began to gently stroke it; his other hand reaching up and pulled Severus deeper into the kiss. A hissing groan was all Severus could manage at this point, as his hips moved unconsciously gently thrusting into Harry's fingers. The gentle stroking was so teasing and light that Severus whimpered into Harry's mouth, even as he added a third finger, taking his time as he broke the soul-searing kiss between them and his voice was husky as he spoke, "I know you are ready, your touch is so hesitant, so unsure, but it enflames me so."

Harry nodded, his eyes wide and shining. "I ache for you; I don't want to wait any longer." was Harry's response as he opened his legs wider in invitation. Severus moved over him like a dark predator, as he pulled a pillow and lifted Harry to set it beneath him, resting those strong thighs on his own. Without thinking, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, he arched his back wantonly his hips moving of their own volition. He was begging with his body for Severus to finish what they had started.

Lining his cock up with that small entrance, Severus spoke, "Take a breath, Harry and let it out slowly." Harry did as he was asked and Severus took that as a sign and began his descent into his young lover. As he pressed inside, he leaned down and bit the side of Harry's neck, this time leaving a large bite mark in his wake. Harry hissed in pain and cried out sharply, the pain was intense but it felt so right. He twined his fingers with Severus'; pulling the older man down atop him as Severus rubbed his torso against Harry's, biting at the slender throat as he slowly began to thrust, stroking his prostate with each push of his hips.

"Severus...." Harry hissed again as his hips moved, "Please..." his nerves were tingling from Severus' gentle torture.

A smirk slipped over Severus' features as he brushed his lips over Harry's jaw, "I enjoy teasing you, you're so flushed at this moment." he whispered, angling his hips so that he refrained from stroking Harry's sweet spot, "what is it that you are asking me for?" he inquired huskily, as he thrust hard once, then resumed the shallow teasing ones.

Harry cried out from the hard thrust but wanted more of it and a low growl of need left his throat as he leaned up and pulled Severus down to him taking the older man's lips as though fusing their mouths together. His legs tightened around the lithe hips as he began to thrust back against Severus with wild abandon. Severus began to thrust harder and faster against the young lover in his bed, while Harry arched his back, drawing him deeper. "Now, we have to finish it now." Harry moaned, the golden glow starting to emanate from their bodies right above their hearts.

Severus summoned a blade to his hand as he paused in his movements for a moment, Harry reached up and gripped the blade itself twining his fingers with Severus' around the steel. Yanking it down fast, their blood began to mingle as onyx eyes stared into emerald. "I bind myself to you for all of eternity. Your strength is mine, mine is yours. Soul to soul we are bound. Your pain I will share and I will find release with you and you alone."

Harry gasped as he could feel the magic between them growing in leaps and bounds. Staring without flinching, he replied, "I bind myself to you for all of eternity. Your strength to mine, mine is yours. Soul to soul we are bound. Your pain I will share and I will find release with you and you alone." Severus leaned down and kissed Harry to seal the bond in place, as he began to thrust again slowly, ending with a twist on each down stroke. The wicked motion of his hips caused his erection to slam into Harry's sweet spot. Whimpering Harry moved his hips harder, his hands free now as they moved towards Severus' shoulders, almost clawing the skin in the pleasure he felt. The pleasure that threatened to consume him alive. "Please, Severus..." Harry cried out, his entire form quivering and shaking.

Severus moved harder and faster, his hand sliding down Harry's nubile form. Fingers wrapped around Harry's cock and pumped that hard shaft swiftly, matching the speed of his hips. That was all it took for Harry as he screamed, his hips arching sharply as he came all over Severus' fingers. His head thrown back, the lines of his throat exposed as the Potions Master bit the same side again to stifle his own whimpering. The pleasure was too much for him as he exploded, the muscles that caressed his erection rippling around him skyrocketing him into his own orgasm. He fell atop Harry, his entire body satiated. "Merlin, Harry. I believe you killed me."

"Severus...find my eyeballs, I think they fell out."

A laugh echoed in Harry's ears as Severus raised his head, "Look for them yourself, brat, you drained me."

"Greasy git." Harry grumbled playfully.

"Sleep, Harry." Severus countered, as he pulled out of his young lover and cleaned them both off with a wandless spell. Harry lay on his left side as Severus curled behind him pressing against him as he felt Harry slowly drifting off.

"Love you." came Harry's whisper.

"And I love you." As soon as Harry was asleep, Severus rose from the bed and moved to his desk, opening one of the drawers pulling out a photo in a very simple frame. It was a muggle photograph something that Severus would never normally keep in his quarters, but this one was very different. The two children in the photo seemed to be very happy and were both smiling at the camera. The little girl had copper colored hair and the most luminous green eyes and she was holding the hand of a young boy who had black hair and the most remarkable onyx orbs. "Thank you, Lily. For trusting me with your son and giving us the gift of each other."

~*~


	14. Epilogue - Swift Justice

## Epilogue - Swift Justice

Two days later, Severus and Harry emerged from the dungeons to take in breakfast in the Great Hall. The teachers were all talking at the Head Table, copies of the Daily Prophet being passed around like the platter of bacon at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning, Harry, Severus." Remus said nodding his head towards the duo.

"Hi Remus." Harry responded as he took a seat that had appeared next to the one where Severus normally sat.

"Lupin." Severus spoke. Even though he used Remus' surname it was spoken with no disdain or animosity. "Harry, tuck in and eat." He ordered and Harry stuck his tongue out at him but did as he was asked and started piling food on his plate. Severus sat at his usual space, as Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall with a rolled up newspaper in her talons. She dropped it at Harry's plate then sat on the back of his chair, nibbling at his hair as though grooming it.

"Thanks, Hedwig." Harry responded but ignored the paper for the moment intent on eating his breakfast, but the title slashed across the paper caught his attention seconds later. Picking it up he flipped it open and started to read the article. Harry was quiet as he read the fate that had awaited the Headmaster of the school. They kept his name out of it but the wizard had been given a life sentence to Azkaban Prison for neglect and abuse. As he read about the charges, Harry learned that Albus had confessed under veritaserum that he had known about the abuse of the Boy-Who-Lived, and done nothing about it. Disappointed in the man he had looked up to ever since he had come to Hogwarts, he sighed softly but the question in his mind made him ask it. "Professor McGonagall? If the Headmaster won't be back, who is going to take his position here?"

"I am." Minerva said with a smile and there was a suspicious twinkle in her eye.

~*~

Later that day, Harry was curled in Severus' arms in bed after another vigorous round of lovemaking his dark head resting on the older man's shoulder, "Hey, Severus?"

"hm?" drawled the man in a haze induced response.

"I'm happy."

"As am I. Is there a reason we are having this conversation?"

"No, I just wanted for so long to be happy and now I am."

"I am too, but one thing Harry?"

"yeah?"

"How soon can I get you back in that collar?" Severus inquired, a smirk on his face.

~*~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story was posted before but I left the readers wondering and it was irking me that I didn't expand on scenes that needed it, and a few more things were pounding in my brain that needed to come out. So for all the readers who read, left reviews and commentary...and finally finished a year later...this one is for you.
> 
> \- The Dark Synful Legend


End file.
